Acampamento de Verão
by Nan Cookie
Summary: Uma noite pode fazer milagres. Mas o que acontece quando o destino impede que um dos corações aceite sua história? Acompanhe a tensão da tentativa desesperada de convencer Harry a aceitar seu amor por Draco. TERMINADA!
1. Default Chapter

**Acampamento de Verão**

Capítulo I – 

Todos acordaram cansados e felizes naquela manhã. O baile de formatura tinha sido muito bom e desgastante. Tomaram logo o seu café. Tinham uma longa viagem ao norte da Inglaterra ainda esta tarde. Os alunos do sétimo ano, ao final dos estudos tinham um mês em um acampamento de verão, para se divertirem e serem treinados para o mundo trouxa. Uma dupla em especial estava muito feliz com a viagem. Harry e Hermione tomavam o café animados, rindo e conversando todo o tempo. Comeram depressa, as malas ainda não estavam prontas. Andavam ansiosamente depressa pelos corredores, cheios de grupos afobados e felizes de alunos de todas as séries.

Você viu o Rony?

Mione, e desde quando a gente vê o Rony?

Aquela garota está realmente hipnotizando ele. Será que os dois não param de se beijar um segundo?

E você está com ciúmes!

-Não! Não estou! Harry... porque eu teria ciumes do Rony com aquela aguada?

Benny é realmente bonita, Mione... não sei como o Rony conseguiu, sinceramente.

Vocês são todos iguais, não é, Harry?

Parecidos...

Enquanto passavam pelo buraco para a Grifinória, Hermione olhou Harry com uma cara um tanto que debochada.

Seu irônico!

Harry riu e subiu correndo as escadas, parando na porta para olhar Hermione, que subia atrás dele.

Te espero na sala comunal na hora do almoço?

Tudo bem.

Harry entrou e começou a esvasiar as poucas gavetas que ainda restavam. Sua cama estava uma bagunça. Cheia de roupas e objetos. A mala, absolutamente vazia, estava aberta no chão. Harry começou a se apressar. Organizou tudo muito bem, e ficou até uma mala bonita, mas quando Rony chegou, Harry estava quase se matando para fechar a mala.

Harry! Baby! Onde esteve?

Aqui, Rony.

Aqui? Não te vi hoje.

Claro, você não para aqui! Hermione e eu sentimos sua falta as vezes, sabia?

Hermione? Ela disse alguma coisa? O que ela disse? O que ela disse?

O quê? Rony, para! Ela não disse nada! – Rony sacudia Harry pela manga da camisa. – Eu só disse que antes nós éramos um trio, e agora nós somos só dois!

Ah... é isso?

Claro!

Rony se virou para pegar sua mala na outra cama, que ainda estava vazia. Com a balançada de Rony, Harry tinha atrapalhado um pouco a estufada mala.

Você tá animado, Harry? Dizem que será divertido, e que tem piscina. Dizem que tem cavalos e provas. Não sei o que é uma piscina, não imagino como seja um cavalo e odeio provas!

Acredite, Rony... você vai gostar. É claro, teremos deveres, mas um acampamento é sempre bom pra relaxar e até pra namorar. Claro... quando se tem uma namorada. – Harry fez uma cara decepcionada ao se assentar em cima da mala.

Espero que tenha razão. Hermione conseguiu comprar o apartamento perto do nosso?

Os pais dela vão hoje assinar o contrato. Você tem certeza que quer morar com trouxas? Num apartamento que você nem imagina como seja?

Harry, eu não tenho dinheiro nem para comprar uma meia furada. Tenho dezessete anos e não quero morar denovo com meus pais! Mas se não quiser dividir o lugar é só dizer!

Claro que eu quero, Rony, mas... talvez seja difícil pra você se acostumar a morar numa cidade trouxa!

Harry, amigão... – Ele terminou de socar as roupas na mala e passou o braço pelo ombro de Harry – não importa se seja trouxa ou não, eu me dou bem em qualquer lugar! E além disso, a Benny vai morar na rua de cima e eu quero ficar perto dela!

Tá bem, tá bem! Mas me ajuda aqui com essa mala!

Rony olhou para a mala pensativo por um segundo e tocou-a com a varinha. Harry olhou para a mala abismado e se levantou, deixando a mala quase vomitando-se de tão cheia.

Bem pensado...

É o que sete anos de Hermione fazem com você. Já está pronto?

Tô. A Mione já deve estar me esperando.

Oh... um encontro, não é?

Deixe de ser ridículo, Rony!

Tá bem, já parei... não precisa ficar nervoso, baixinho...

Harry riu. De um tempo pra cá Rony só o tem chamado de baixinho. Harry só era um pouco mais baixo do que ele. Era alto, tinha os peitos fortes e sarados e os braços fortes, mas não musculosos. Seus olhos, ainda ocultos pelos óculos eram imensamente mais verde e os cabelos continuavam rebeldes, porém estavam na altura das orelhas e atrás caia pelo pescoço. Rony devia ser apenas cinco centímetros mais alto que Harry. As sardas não estavam mais tão aparentes, em lugar delas, tinham bochechas mais cheias e vermelhas, que combinavam com o verde escuro de seus olhos. Os cabelos estavam como sempre foram. Vermelhos e lisos, e, ao contrário do de Harry, que tinha pequenas ondas e viradinhas nas pontas, o dele era totalmente liso. Só um pouco cheio. Hermione estava sentada ao lado da lareira, mas se levantou ao ver Rony. Ela era exatamente do mesmo tamanho que Harry. Os cabelos estavam lisos na raíz e com leves ondas na ponta. Os olhos encantavam vários garotos. As bochechas eram coradas e formavam uma pequena covinha quando ela ria demais.

Rony! A quanto tempo! Você cresceu!

Você acha? - Rony estufou o peito.

Deixa de ser tonto, Rony! Acorda! E vamos logo almoçar antes que a gente perca as carruagens! Mione, suas malas estão prontas?

Estão. E nem um pouco leves.

Podemos usar magia para levá-las.

Mas Harry, é perigoso bater em alguém!

Hermione, já nos aprimoramos! Não vai acontecer nada!

Talvez tenham razão. Vamos então!

Hermione olhava toda hora para o relógio. Eles tinham quinze minutos ainda, mas não era por isso que ela olhava. Os três conversavam sobre como poderiam se divertir no acampamento, até o momento em que Rony viu sua namorada e correu até ela.

Tava demorando! Ele ficou com a gente três minutos e vinte e sete segundos.

É Mione, talvez seja a hora da gente esquecer o Rony...

Acho que tem razão.

Os dois comeram virados para a mesa da Corvinal. Rony só comia lá. Já tinha até amigos. Como fora posível uma virada dessas. Harry não mentira ao dizer que sentia falta dele. Agora tinha raiva da traição dele e dos garotos que riam e brincavam com ele. Comeu pouco, assim como Hermione.

Acho que você também perdeu a fome...

Totalmente. Você quer ir para a carruagem?

Vamos, então. Não aguento olhar isso...

Harry e Hermione deixaram as malas no salão principal, junto com mais um monte delas. Se dirigiram a uma carruagem vazia, quando Hermione colocou o primeiro pé para subir na carruagem e ouviu uma voz arrastada.

Ora, ora, ora... não seria o casalzinho Potter?

Eu deveria desconfiar que o fedor era seu, Malfoy!

Os gorilas atrás de Draco fecharam os pulsos e avançaram, mas Draco os impediu.

Sabe que vocês até que fazem um casalzinho lindo? Pode ser estranho, mas um dragão e um lagarto!

Fica bem melhor do que um doido lunático e uma doninha!

Draco corou e se embraveceu.

Sua sangue-ruim idiota! Quem você pensa que é para falar de mim, coelho gigante?

Peraí, não fala assim da Hermione! – Harry empunhou a varinha.

É assim que se faz, Potter! Defenda sua namoradinha! Sinto pena de você, sujando mais o seu imundo nome e afundando na lama igual ao seu pai! – Draco se virou e os gorilas o seguiram rindo. Harry levantou a varinha, mas Hermione segurou sua mão. Eles se entreolharam.

Não vale a pena!

Harry abaixou a varinha e olhou para o chão.

Vamos entrar.

Harry entrou depois de Hermione e se assentou ao seu lado. Olhando pela janela.

Mione... Você acha que...

A gente tá parecendo...

Um casal de namorados?

É.

É?

Bem, ...

Talvez?

É, talvez.

Estamos muito...

Grudados?

É, e...

Sozinhos.

Sim. Cara, como eles viajam!

Sem noção, Harry... Acho que eles deviam procurar saber antes de sair falando besteiras.

Eles são ridículos!

Vamos esquecer, ou nossas cabeças vão doer durante toda a viajem.

Viajar com dor de cabeça é realmente horrível.

Você me faz rir, Harry...

Harry escorou o braço na janela e ficou olhando. Um arranco anunciou que estavam andando. Harry ficou olhando para fora por um tempo, até se virar para Hermione, que tinha as mãos cruzadas esfregando os polegares um para baixo do outro.

Mione... você... pode me responder... uma coisa?

A garota olhou para Harry, que olhou para o chão.

O que quiser, Harry.

Bem... é que... sabe... eu não sei se devo...

Deve o que? Não entendo, Harry.

Talvez eu não deva perguntar. Esquece! – ele voltou a encarar a janela.

Harry, por favor! Você teria coragem de falar anos atrás. Por acaso não confia em mim?

O caso não é esse, Mione. É que... eu tenho vergonha.

Vergonha de mim? Você está realmente mudado, Harry. Anda! Pergunta!

Tá bem, mas não ria. Eu queria saber... se... você namoraria comigo. Se a gente não fosse irmãos, não é?

O quê? Era só isso? Ah, Harry... você está muito carente, não está?

Hermione esfregou os cabelos de Harry, que pela primeira vez, olhou para ela. Sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

Bem, eu conheço várias garotas que gostariam de namorar você.

Conhece, é?

Mas não é tão fácil, Harry. Você tem que ver o caráter da garota, algumas acham que a gente fica tão junto que pensam que nós namoramos... outras pensam que você não goste de garotas gordas ou magras demais ou muito cabeludas... e é claro, tem o caso da vergonha também. Mas já que você perguntou, acho que, se a gente não fosse irmãos, eu namoraria com você, sim.

Hermione riu e os dois se abraçaram com um só braço, recostados no banco com as cabeças unidas. A carruagem de Draco passou pelos dois, e ao olhar a cena ele fez cara de nojo.

Harry acordou e viu que já tinha anoitecido. Rony estava de frente para ele e Hermione, abraçado à Benny. Os dois dormiam tranquilamente, e Hermione também. Tinha se recostado na porta da cabine do trem e dormia normalmente. Resolveu sair da cabine. Não queria ser o único acordado ali. Queria andar, ver se já estavam chegando. O relógio em seu pulso indicava duas horas e meia desde que as aulas acabaram no dia anterior. Tinha apenas que recarregá-lo com um feitiço, mas na hora se esquecia. Abriu cuidadosamente a porta e Hermione se mexeu um pouco no banco. O corredor estava vazio, mas saia barulho de algumas cabines. Foi andando lentamente olhando para dentro das cabines. Maioria dos alunos dormiam e uns dois em cada cabine cochichavam. Ao chegar na parte da frente do vagão, recostou-se na janela da porta. Conhecia bem os gramados de Londres para saber que já haviam chegado. Por mais estranho que parecesse não conseguia pensar em nada. Olhava para o furioso vento que corria tentando levar seus cabelos e via apenas um gramado no escuro que parecia fugir de algo. Sentiu alguém escorar-se ao seu lado na janela, mas não se preocupou em olhar. Na verdade, nem saberia que tinha compania se uma voz arrastada não se anunciasse, fazendo-o tremer.

Não entendo como pode deixar seus horríveis cabelos mais rebeldes ainda, Potter.

Não entendo como pode deixar sua ridícula voz cada vez mais chata e irritante, Malfoy.

Mas que surpresa! Não vejo sua namoradinha! Por acaso se enjoou? Ah, mas se eu fosse você, já teria enjoado desde saber que uma coisa daquelas existe.

Hei, Malfoy, mais respeito com as pessoas seria o básico para a sua idade!

Tenho respeito por pessoas, Potter, mas por animais selvagens não.

Escuta, Malfoy. Se quer chegar no acampamento inteiro, fique longe de mim! – disse Harry empunhando a varinha e apontando para o malicioso loiro, que o encarava friamente. Harry foi se afastando até o corredor e se dirigiu de volta à cabine, encontrando Rony acordado.

Onde você foi, cara? Eu durmo e você some?

Fui andar. E me arrependi. – disse se acentando.

Malfoy?

Harry acenou com a cabeça e voltou a encarar a janela.

Não liga, cara! Apenas soque a cara dele.

É... é uma proposta tentadora.

Estamos chegando? – perguntou uma sonolenta Hermione.

Já. Falta só a curva para chegar na estação. É bom acordar a Benny, Rony, temos que descer primeiro.

Rony começou a cochichar com a namorada e Harry olhava Hermione se espreguiçar. Quando o trem parou, todos já estavam perto da porta e desceram bem rápidos, pegando suas bagagens e começando a seguir um enorme Hagrid que acenava para segui-lo pela passagem para o mundo trouxa e depois por uma passarela da estação. Não andaram muito e encontraram uma escadaria para descerem.

Estão vendo aquele ônibus lé embaixo? É o que vai nos levar a North Freendy, mas primeiro, deixem-me contá-los. – gritou Hagrid, começando a apontar para cada um.

Vejo que estava enganado, Potter! Você ainda é casado com este tronqüilo. –disse Malfoy, ficando de frente para Harry e de costas para a escada.

Já chega, Malfoy! – disse empurrando Malfoy, que se desequilibrou, e procurando equilibrio agarrou a gola da camisa de Harry, que caiu em cima dele.


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II: **Acampamento de Verão

Harry e Draco foram rolando escada a baixo. Draco não soltava a gola da camisa de Harry, que não tinha tempo nem para respirar. As cabeças batiam e as costelas já estavam quase destruídas quando eles pararam de rolar alguns metros longe da escada. Draco caiu em cima de Harry, com a cabeça um pouco acima de seu ombro e o nariz encostando em seu pescoço. Ouviram uma gritaria e Draco foi puxado por mãos grandes e fortes, e Harry foi pego novamente pela gola da camisa, mas desta vez também tinha um enorme pulso mirando seu rosto.

Solta ele, baleia! – gritou Rony chegando correndo com a varinha empunhada mirando a cabeça de Crabe. – antes que eu te transforme num omelete!

O grande garoto olhou para Goyle, que segurava Draco, e soltou a gola da camisa de Harry, fazendo-o gemer quando a cabeça bateu no chão. Rony e Hermione se abaixaram ao lado de Harry junto com vários outros garotos.

Você está bem, Harry?

Já estive pior - disse ele, tentando se levantar, mas caindo denovo.

Rony e Simas o ajudaram a se levantar. A testa de Harry tinha um fundo corte e seu rosto mostrava algumas marcas roxas. A coluna doeu muito quando ele se sentiu erguido. Quase arrastava os pés no chão para chegar ao menos perto do ônibus. Achou que poderia morrer feliz e em paz quando se recostou em um banco e Hermione sentou ao seu lado.

Ele vai ficar bem?

Parece todo moido...

Mas o Malfoy mereceu!

Tadinho do Harry... acabou pagando pelas maldades do Malfoy...

Mione, você acha que ele volta ao normal?

Gente, eu tô bem! Dói um pouco, mas eu tô legal. Só preciso dormir um pouco...

E de uma poção secativa, não é, Harry? Eu faço pra você e vou passar neste seu machucado horrível. Vai cicatrizar logo, fica tranquilo.

Bem, garotos, acho que Harry está em boas mãos. Mas agora sentem-se todos. Terei de começar a contagem denovo, já que o Malfoy atrapalhou!

Todas as pessoas que estavam nos outros bancos se escorando para ver Harry se assentaram em seus lugares e Hermione puxou algo parecido com uma maleta, em que ela abriu e apareceu um caldeirão com alguns pinos parecidos com gavetas. Puxou um deles e vários potes aumentaram seu tamanho. A gaveta também cresceu bastante.

Que caldeirão incrível!

O Lupin me deu de presente de formatura. Desculpe, Harry. Eu estava tão triste com o Rony que até me esqueci de lhe mostrar...

Não se preocupe. Só achei... interessante.

Sim, eu adorei. Estava precisando de um desses. Calma aí, Harry, já tô quase acabando...

O que eu mais gosto nesta poção é que ela é rápida.

Hermione adicionou uma pitada de algum pozinho e uma fumaça esverdeada subiu.

Terminei, agora deixa só eu pegar um lenço que isso aí fecha rapidinho...

A garota tateou os bolsos e depois de achar o lenço o embebeu com a poção. Devagar, foi passando no machucado de Harry. O garoto sentiu algo gelado em sua cabeça e isso o impedia de pensar. Ouviu muito longe a voz de Hermione dizendo alguma coisa e depois, mais longe ainda a voz grossa de Hagrid antes de sentir algum movimento. Abriu os olhos e olhou para Hermione.

Puxa, mas que sensação...

Mas a garota havia dormido. Aliás, todos haviam dormido. A menina se mexeu no lugar com a presença da voz de Harry e abriu devagar os olhos.

Harry? Você se sente bem?

Ótimo, mas eu não vi o tempo passar.

Antes de você dormir eu te avisei que isso poderia acontecer. Estava muito fundo. Você fez uma cara estranha e desmaiou em seguida. Vê? Você dormiu três horas. – disse mostrando-o o relógio.

Parecia que você tinha acabado de tirar o lenço da minha cabeça quando eu acordei...

É, isso é normal. Brrrrr... mas que frio!

Vem cá, eu te aqueço. Afinal, te devo uma.

Hermione sorriu e se recostou no tão cobiçado peito macio de Harry. O garoto a envolveu com aqueles fortes braços que faziam garotas e também alguns garotos suspirarem. Harry continuava magrinho, mas agora tinham alguns pequenos e fofos músculos aparecendo. Outro fator que aproximava as garotas (e alguns garotos) dele era o seu perfume. Harry se tornara um adolecente muito vaidoso. Mas se isso atraía garotas (e alguns garotos), Hermione os espantava totalmente, mesmo sem querer. Nenhum dos dois demorou a dormir. Desta vez Harry aproveitou o sono, até o momento que um arrepio percorreu seu pescoço. Automaticamente ele se assentou ofegante. Sonhara com Malfoy. Mas não fora um sonho comum. Malfoy vinha ao seu encontro no alto de uma montanha, se assentava ao seu lado e apontava para o pôr do sol. Depois Harry sentiu sua mão percorrer as costas de Harry, e a medida que ela subia, subia também um arrepio em Harry. Foi aí que ele acordou. Depois de descansar foi que percebeu que estava sozinho. Hermione sumira junto com vários outros alunos. Harry se levantou e vestiu o casaco enrolado à cintura. Olhou para trás e encontrou poucos alunos dormindo, entre eles Malfoy, que dormia com um semblante calmo e bonito e os braços cruzados. Ficou mais aliviado, não teria que brigar agora. Desceu a mala que se encontrava acima de suas cabeças e puxou uma calça. Estava de bermuda e sentia frio agora. Depois de devolver a mala ao seu devido lugar, desceu do ônibus e foi em direção à grande cabana perto da estrada. Quando entrou encontrou os outros alunos, e Hermione, junto com Benny e Rony a uma mesa em um canto. Foi direto a uma porta com um homenzinho dezenhado, onde encontrou o banheiro e se dirigiu a um box. Tirou a bermuda calmamente. O frio estava fazendo todos os cabelos de sua perna se arrepiarem. Ouviu a porta do banheiro se escancarar furiosamente antes de quase ser jogado dentro do vaso sanitário por causa de um empurrão dado à porta da cabine em que ele estava. O garoto caiu de joelhos com a parte de baixo apenas coberto por uma cueca verde escuro.

Potter?

Harry se levantou com raiva e encarou o loiro boquiaberto em sua frente.

Eu deveria desconfiar. Quem poderia abrir uma porta com tanta educação?

Educação? Você não parece ter condições de falar em educação. Está só de cueca, Potter! Você é repulsivo!

Sou? Bem, se eu fosse você, senhor perfeito, eu me olharia. Não sou eu que estou com as calças abaixadas e...

Harry se boquiabriu também e fez cara de nojo. Draco olhou para onde Harry olhava e levou as mãos para ocultar a imagem.

Que foi, Potter? Gostou?

E você me chama de repulsivo? Cara, essa cueca é estimulante?

**EU QUERO URINAR, POTTER! **Vai dizer que você quando quer urinar não fica assim também?

Não tão facilmente. Eu controlo o meu... meu... ah, meu membro sexual para que ele não me faça passar vergonha, mas você e o... o... o... ah, o seu membro ereto, vão dar vexame o tempo todo.

Escuta aqui, eu tava dormindo e não vou descutir sem calça com um garoto sem calça! Sai da minha frente!

Draco empurrou Harry para o lado e se trancou no box. Harry ficou com náuseas, mas vestiu as calças e foi lavar as mãos, virando e se deparando novamente com o loiro.

Tire essa mão de perto de mim, Malfoy!

Me adimira você, Potter. Com essa idade sem saber trancar uma porta.

Escuta aqui, eu não quero perder o ônibus por que fiquei trancado com um tarado sexual no banheiro!

Sem esperar resposta, Harry saiu do banheiro e foi em direção a Hermione, que agora estava sozinha.

Ele não pode continuar assim.

Tem razão, Harry. Temos que conversar com ele!

Conversar? Ele precisa de uma boa surra, isso sim!

Você não pode bater nele, Harry. Fizemos o acordo de irmandade ou não?

De quem você tá falando?

Rony!

Ah, eu dizia do Malfoy...

Ah, sim. É, este merece uma bela surra. É melhor a gente ir, o ônibus já vai sair.

Harry olhou para a porta e percebeu que Hagrid gritava para irem para o ônibus. Se levantou e seguiu Hermione até seus lugares.

Porque o Malfoy insiste em me perseguir?

Inveja, Harry. Mas se você for ficar pensando nisso sua cabeça vai estourar logo, logo.

Você acha mesmo que é inveja?

Ou é inveja ou ele te ama...

Ha, ha, ha... que engraçado, Mione!

Você precisa de descontração. Umas piadas de vez em quando são boas pra isso, sabia?

Dá pra fazer piadas com graça então?

Teve graça para mim.

Ah, eu tô cansado de viajar o dia todo! Dá licensa, eu vou dormir.

Hermione não conseguiu parar de rir ao ver Harry se virar para a janela com cara de quem comeu e não gostou. O sono tomava conta de todos os alunos do sétimo ano e ninguém demorou a dormir. Não viram o resto da noite passar, nem o amanhecer e menos ainda quando chegaram a um lugar com uma grama muito verde e algumas montanhas ao fundo da paisagem. Não muito longe tinha também um lago muito grande, com uma grande bóia flutuando em cima dele. Os garotos cheios de olheiras e sonolência se adimiraram ao ver que haviam chegado em um lugar tão bonito. Haviam vários acampamentos por lá, mas eles pararam na frente de um particularmente bonito. Lembrava um pouco o castelo de Hogwarts. Era de só um andar, mas a porta de entrada e o gramado inclinado à sua frente, antes da entrada com uma plaquinha, onde leram: Loo'k Place. Acho que falo por todos quando digo que a aparencia do lugar os deixava mais familiarizados. Hagrid vinha descendo com um jovem rapaz ao seu lado. O garoto devia ter uns vinte anos e não era muito grande.

Meninos, este é Rastyn Loo Jaeh, e será o seu instrutor.

Sejam bem vindos ao Loo'k Place. O objetivo do acampamento é fazer com que vocês se acostumem com o mundo trouxa.

Você é trouxa? – perguntou uma garota da Lufa – Lufa.

Eu? Ah, não, mas os garotos dos outros acampamentos são e vocês irão se encontrar a toda hora. Venham, eu vou mostrar o lugar.

Dentro da casa, haviam dez quartos com quatro camas cada um, um refeitório que lembrava o de Hogwarts, um vestiário com porta para as quadras e quatro banheiros. Havia também uma piscina muito grande e uma casa de piscina, que Jaeh explicou ter um mecanismo que só a abre por dentro, para evitar que os alunos se trancassem lá dentro. Jaeh era muito legal, mas pediu aos garotos para evitarem de usar magia, já que haviam câmeras por todos os lados e o controle dos acampamentos não iria entender coisas sumindo ou voando. Como estavam todos demasiados cansados, dormiram todo o resto da manhã. Já a tarde, Harry e Hermione resolveram sair em um dos muitos cavalos para conhecerem o lugar.

Tem certeza que essa idéia é boa, Harry? A gente nunca cavalgou!

É, mas você viu o Neville cavalgando? Estes cavalos só podem ser enfeitiçados pra gente não cair.

Mas e se a gente se perder?

Hermione, você acha que um cavalo onde ninguém cai pode se perder?

Tá bem, mas então me ajuda a subir.

O estábulo era um lugar grande e organizado. Harry escolheu um cavalo marrom, e depois de ajudar Hermione a subir tremendo em um branco e marron, eles partiram em direção à estrada de areia na frente do acampamento.

Hei, isso é legal.

Eu te disse. Isso é relaxante.

Mas que surpreendente! O senhor Harry Potter nos revelando mais um talento! – Draco vinha com um cavalo para o lado de Harry.

Malfoy! O que você quer?

Na verdade eu gostaria de ver você cair, mas acho que estas coisas são enfeitiçadas.

Harry! Que demais! Eu nunca vi uma doninha cavalgar!

Mione, do jeito que o mundo anda eu não duvido de mais nada. Eu já vi doninhas jogarem quadribol!

Draco ganhou um furioso rubor.

Se acha esperto demais, não é, Potter? Que tal uma aposta?

Quando você quiser!

Harry...

Mas a sangue-ruim fica de fora!

Feito.

Ótimo! – Draco começou a apontar para a frente. – Vamos dar a volta naquela árvore e voltar ao acampamento. Vence quem chegar primeiro.

E o que eu ganho?

Se ganhar, eu faço o que você quiser! Se perder, eu faço o que você quiser. O que acha?

Harry...

Só se for agora!

Harry!

Os dois começaram a cavalgar furiosamente jogando poeira na cara de Hermione, que acenou negativamente a cabeça e decidiu voltar ao acampamento. Os dois corriam praticamente unidos, até a curva em uma árvore perto, onde Harry fez uma curva bem fechada e conseguiu levar vantagem. Tudo estava a seu favor, até o momento em que o cavalo deu uma relinchada, quase o jogando para trás, e um rizonho Malfoy passou por ele, chegando primeiro ao acampamento. Harry ia furiosamente ao seu encontro, chegando e descendo do cavalo, ficando cara a cara com Draco.

Foi trapaça, Malfoy!

Que isso, a gente não disse nada sobre trapacear.

Escuta aqui, se acha que eu vou fazer o que você quiser está enganado!

Você não tem escapatória, eu vou pensar no que você pode fazer e lhe direi esta noite, ok?

Mas neste momento foram surpreendidos por um garoto muito ofegante vindo não sei de onde.

Ah... licença... vocês...

Você está bem?

Tô, deixa só... descansar.

Quem é este pirralho, Potter?

Harry e Draco encaravam o garoto que se escorara em um dos cavalos. Quando ele parou de respirar nervosamente e levantou a cabeça, Harry e Draco se assustaram com a beleza do garoto. Ele era loiro e seus cabelos eram lisos, mas davam umas voltinhas para cima. Uma pequena franja sobre sua testa o deixava com mais cara de criança ainda. Os olhos eram verdes e a boca era pequena. As sombrancelhas finas lhe davam um ar misterioso.

Desculpem eu chegar assim! É que eu vi vocês correrem e, cara, vocês são muito bons!

Ah, é? Porque será?

Draco se virou para ir até o estábulo, conduzindo o cavalo. O pequeno garoto olhou confuso para ele, mas Harry explicou.

Não liga pra ele. É só o idiota do Malfoy.

Vocês são amigos?

Está louco? Este garoto é um pesadelo! Ele me atormentou por sete anos consecutivos.

O garoto riu.

Ah...

Me desculpe, mas... quem é você?

Ah, meu nome é Jeremy. Eu sou do acampamento do Loui, que fica aqui do lado. Achei legal o jeito que você se segurou no cavalo.

Ah, aquilo... – Harry corou. – Não foi nada. Eu achava que o acampamento fosse só para garotos de quinze anos.

Mas eu tenho quinze, só que... ninguém acredita.

Oh, desculpe. Você tem cara de criança.

Algum barulho parecendo de um cavalo descendo o gramado se aproximava deles e uma afobada Hermione se aproximou. O garoto recuou assustado.

Harry, você ficou louco! Eu estava aqui...

Ela parou de falar para se boquiabrir para o lindo sorriso que a encarava.

Ah... oi. Achei que o acampamento era só para adolescentes.

Mione, ele tem quinze anos!

Oi, eu sou o Jeremy.

Hermione encarou a mão que o garoto lhe estendia e demorou um tempo para aceitá-la.

Hermione, mas pode me chamar de Mione...

O sorriso que o garoto deu pareceu muito inocente e malicioso ao mesmo tempo. Hermione o devolveu ainda balançando a mão do garoto.

Esutem, eu vou guardar o cavalo...

Ah, tá. Vai, vai... anda, Harry!

Hermione acenava com a mão esquerda. Harry estranhou aquela atitude, mas não disse nada. Conduziu o cavalo até o seu devido lugar e ficou ali por algum tempo, acariciando-o. Ao sair de lá com as mãos no bolso, encontrou Hermione sentada na descida do gramado com Jeremy ao seu lado. Os dois conversavam totalmente destraidos.Harry resolveu dar uma volta em outros lugares. Foi até a piscina, e olhou para a casa que havia atrás dela. Resolveu entrar, encostando de leve a porta, de modo que ela não se fechasse. A noite já estava caindo. Estava esfriando, Harry tinha que ficar ali por pouco tempo. Havia uma cama, com um luxuoso edredon forrando-a. Tinha também, ao lado da porta um bar, que Harry encarou por algum tempo. Resolveu se servir de uma bebida de cor rubra que estava ali. Foi só molhar os lábios e se engasgar, cuspindo quase todo o conteúdo. Realmente, o álcool não fora feito para ele. Ao lado do bar, tinha um balcão, onde Harry deu a volta e encontrou uma pia e armários sob ela. Tinha uma geladeia a um canto e um fogão em outro. Harry resolveu ver o que tinha no armário debaixo da pia, ficando assim, escondido a quem entrava. E foi aí que ele escutou o barulho. Alguém o trancara lá dentro. Ele se levantou de repente e viu Draco tentando a todo custo abrir a porta.

**N/A: **Oh, eu tô muito feliz. Principalmente por vocês, amigos de "Ironia do Destino" que continuam a serem meus amigos, lendo, mandando reviews, bem, as vezes até ficam sem mandar, mas eu sei que posso confiar em vocês, que eu tanto amo! Ah, eu vou chorar.

**Bru Black: **Você acha mesmo que eu evolui tanto? Ah, que lindo! Oh, eu quero seus reviews sempre aqui, ok? Beijos.

**Aline Potter: **Eu sabia que você não ia entender. Ninguém iria a primeira vista, mas eu estou esplicando. Se não me engano, foi neste segundo que eles explicam este "ser irmãos". É tão bom chegar e ver o seu review. Que bom que com a nova fic você não irá me abandonar! Vou chorar denovo, licença, beijos.


	3. Capítulo III

Capítulo III – Entre Quatro Paredes 

Harry foi batendo fortemente o pé até o outro lado do balcão. Foi aí que Draco reparou que não estava sozinho. Harry bateu os braços com raiva nas coxas. Draco parecia assustado.

Malfoy! Seu idiota! Você me trancou aqui com você! Por que fez isso?

Cale a boca, Potter! Não lhe devo satisfações!

Ah, você deve sim! Por acaso não ouviu o Rastyn falar que a porta não abre por dentro?

E eu vou prestar atenção no que um carinha idiota de acampamento diz?

Pelo menos poderia ter evitado de fazer essa burrice, não é?

Escuta aqui, Potter. Eu tô congelando de frio por causa da idiota da Granger.

Foi aí que Harry reparou que ele estava só de sunga. Tapou os olhos com as mãos imediatamente e começou a rir.

O que ela fez?

Pare de rir, Potter! Sua namoradinha roubou minhas roupas enquanto eu nadava. Eu não podia ir até o meu quarto deste estado, então eu vim pra cá. Mas se aquele idiota tivesse me avisado...

Você é mesmo um besta, Malfoy! Queria que ele explicasse só para você?

Cale a boca, Potter! E arranje-me roupas!

Não sou seu escravo! E isto está até divertido! – dizia Harry sorrindo por trás das mãos.

Potter, já anoiteceu e está frio. Você tem que me dar roupas! Conjure!

Não ando mais de varinha!

Como assim? Você não é um bruxo?

Sou, mas aqui tem cameras e são os trouxas que tomam conta de tudo. Além disso, eu não preciso andar com ela aqui.

Ótimo, tire suas roupas!

Vai brincando.

Você me deve isso! Eu ganhei a aposta!

Faço qualquer outra coisa, menos tirar a roupa para um homem.

Ah, Potter! Você sempre foi um imprestável. – Draco andou com raiva até a cama e se enroscou no edredon. Harry destapou lentamente os olhos e foi denovo até a porta. Realmente, não tinha como abri-la. Decidiu se assentar na cama. Estava cansado. Draco estava sentado observando tudo.

Como a Hermione soube que você estava na piscina?

Sei lá. Pergunte ao seu amiguinho trouxa!

Jeremy?

É, o bonitinho. Ele estava com ela.

Não sabia que você achava homens bonitos.

Cale a boca, Potter! Estou com fome!

Neste ponto eu tenho que concordar com você.

Vá procurar alguma coisa! Estou com fome agora!

Olha como você fala comigo, sua doninha. Eu vou, mas por mim!

Harry andou até a cozinha e procurou alguma coisa na geladeira e no armário sob a pia. Voltou a cama com alguns pacotes e latinhas.

Tem algumas coisas para comer, mas não vai funcionar muito. Tem só batatas, - a medida que ele falava, jogava alguns dos pacotes na cama. – chocolates, refrigerantes, biscoitos e alguns potes de sorvete na geladeira.

Me dá uma dessas batatas e um refrigerante.

Vai ficar me devendo.

Cale a boca, Potter!

Harry abriu um pacote de batatas e um dos refrigerantes que tinha trago. Draco pegou o que sobrou, mas deixou os chocolates. Estavam realmente com muita fome. Repetiram três vezes. Harry estava muito cansado, então resolveu se deitar.

Deve ter alguma coisa estranha naquele garoto.

Garoto?

Jeremy.

Ah! Você também achou ele bonito...

Ele é realmente bonito, mas eu não entendo a beleza dele me afetar tanto.

Você tá apaixonado...

Dá pra ficar calado! Eu tô tentando ter uma conversa civilizada com você.

Ok. Vou tentar me controlar, mas só porque estou trancado e tremendo de frio! Mas que você se apaixonou, Ah, sim. Se apaixonou.

Você é sempre o mesmo idiota de sempre, não é, Malfoy?

Eu te entendo. A gente se irrita fácil quando se apaixona...

Harry se preparou para dar um belo soco em Draco, mas o garoto segurou seu pulso.

Controle-se, ou pode se arrepender depois...

Harry resolveu ficar quieto, afinal, Draco estava semi-nu em uma cama com ele. Isto não era legal.

Como você sabe? Nunca se apaixonou.

Isso é o que você pensa? Me diga, Potter, você realmente acredita nisso?

Talvez. Se não conhecesse você, Malfoy, diria que nunca beijou ninguém.

Draco escorregou na cama e se deitou ao lado de Harry, se virando de lado e ficando de frente para ele.

Pois eu diria o mesmo de você. Ou estou errado?

Harry se calou. Draco sorriu.

É duro dar razão a você, mas aquele garoto é realmente bonito.

Parece até estranho, mas ele impressiona a primeira vista.

Ele é um moleque! Roubou minhas roupas!

Não, ele deve ter descobertos os seus "poucos" podres e resolveu ajudar Hermione a se vingar!

Como se você fosse um santo, não é, Potter?

O caso é que eu acho estranho um garoto iumpressionar a mim. Nenhuma garota que todas as pessoas declaram ser lindas me impressionam. Mas ele...

Ele é mais bonito do que qualquer um que eu já peguei.

Harry encarou Draco assustado.

Você o que?

Eu o que o que?

Você disse... "qualquer um que eu já peguei"?

Você é desatualizado, hein, Potter? Nunca ouviu falar que eu ficava com quem eu quisesse?

Já, mas eu achava que eram só garotas. Você é tão preconceituoso com trouxas ou Grifinórios ou os seus "sangues-ruim". E fica com homens?

É, eu não pego estes três tipos nem que me paguem, mas satisfaço os desejos dos outros.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Desejos?

Mulheres querem homens românticos. Homens gostam de umas aventuras, então... – ele abriu os braços – é só pedir.

Você é gay!

Draco pareceu se ofender. Sentou-se de repente e encarou Harry duramente.

Escuta bem, Potter! Eu já disse que SATISFAÇO DESEJOS! Os gays me pedem por uma noite de AVENTURA e não SEXO! Então eu SATISFAÇO SEUS DESEJOS! Gays são os homens que de serem perfurados no...

Harry se assentou para calar a boca de Draco e seus rostos ficaram muito pertos um do outro. Seus corpos colaram e Draco pôde sentir o calor que vinha do corpo de Harry. Harry percebeu isto e o soltou, voltando a se deitar virado para Draco.

Entendi. Você é bissexual.

POTTER!

Ok, você "satisfaz desejos". Me diga, quantos "desejos" você já satisfez.

Ah! –ele voltou a se deitar - De todo o sétimo ano da Sonserina... menos do Blaise, somos muito amigos pra fazer isso. De alguns Lufa-Lufa... alguns Corvinais... mas eu só faço uma vez com cada um. Ah! A não ser do Rockfield. Dele eu gostei. Faz do meu jeito. Com ele foram duas, mas agora não faço mais nenhuma! Chega!

Rockfield? Simon Rockfield?

É. Ele faz bem.

Mas o pai dele é trouxa!

E daí? O pai de Riddle também.

Ah, não tô entendendo mais nada!

Enfia na sua cabeça, Potter, que ele não é sangue-ruim. Por isso, mereceu uma chance.

Tá bem... você é confuso demais. Eu nunca vou te entender!

E você, Potter? Já pegou alguém?

Não, e nem quero! Não como você!

É por isso que você tá sempre pra trás. Não pode escolher muito, Potter. Se não você se lasca. Pega quem quiser ficar com você e pronto!

Eu não vou sair por aí como um coelho, tá bem? Estou esperando a pessoa certa!

É por isso que você é virgem!

Quem disse que eu sou virgem?

Potter, ninguém precisa me dizer. Eu sei tudo sobre você. Ou estou enganado?

Harry ficou em silêncio denovo.

Estou cansado e com frio. Viajei o dia inteiro e quero dormir, mas se encostar em mim, seu tarado sexual, você vai se arrepender!

Tá com medo de mim, Potter?

Sei lá. Sobre você eu não duvido de mais nada.

E dizendo isso Harry se virou para o outro lado, com um certo receio até, mas decidiu dormir. O sono veio logo e ele não viu mais nada. Draco o observava. Um profundo suspiro anunciou o início de um sono profundo. Draco se escorou em seu braço direito para ver o rosto de Harry. Por algum motivo que Draco não sabe qual, ele havia se esquecido de tirar os óculos, e um impulso muito forte fez com que Draco os tirasse. Harry nem se mexeu. Draco sorriu e se levantou. Resolveu ir até o bar beber alguma coisa. Pegou um pouco de vinho tinto e voltou à cama, mas não se deitou, nem se assentou. Deu a volta na cama e se ajoelhou de frente a Harry, observando seu rosto, que tinha um semblante inocente e calmo. O coração de Draco desparou. Sem que ele quisesse, os rostos foram se aproximando. Draco já podia sentir o calor da respiração de Harry quando um som o assustou. O copo havia esorregado de sua mão e se espatifado no chão. Draco olhou para os cacos e depois voltou a examinar Harry. Sacudiu a cabeça para se livrar dos recentes pensamentos e se levantou. Resolveu se deitar. O frio agora estava aumentando. Draco se enrolou no edredon, mas ao olhar para Harry percebeu que ele tremia. Estendeu o edredon sobre o corpo de Harry, e por algum motivo, foi se aproximando. Deslisou a mão pelo braço de Harry e percebeu que todos os seus pelos estavam arrepiados. Puxou o corpo de Harry para si e encostou seu rosto na quente nuca de Harry. O coração de Draco não parecia mais bater. Parecia ter ligado todos os batimentos e bater tudo tão rápido que o garoto sentia que logo iria explodir. Estranhou esta sensação, antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer.

O estressado e furioso vento que insistia em querer entrar nem mesmo era reparado por Harry ou Draco. Ambos dormiam um leve e tranquilo sono, aquecidos um pelo outro. Não viram a noite passar, e Harry acordou graças a um raio de sol que batia em seu olho. Esfregou os olhos. Tinha um peso em cima dele, mas não se importou. Era bom. Quente. Tateou para ver o que era, e descobriu um braço. Estranho, não se lembrava de ter ficado com ninguém esta noite. Deveria ter bebido demais. O braço tinha uma pele macia e quente. Resolveu se virar, para ficarem de frente. Seus olhos pareciam estar colados. Não sabia onde estava, nem se importava em saber. Harry estava gostando da misterios compania. Esta se mexeu e suas pernas se enroscaram, seus rostos se encontraram e os lábios colaram. Harry sentiu o peso sair de seu ventre e segurar sua cabeça, puxando-o para um beijo. Um beijo inesquecível, que fez Harry se arrepiar totalmente. O beijo era quentinho, molhado e muito gostoso. Harry ficou tão sem ação que nem conseguiu levantar o braço para segurar também a pessoa que o beijava. Harry se entristeceu quandoo beijo acabou resolveu abrir os olhos. Draco abriu os olhos ao mesmo tempo e Harry se assustou.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – **Harry gritou, - **ME LARGA! –** saiu rolando – **AHHHHHHHHHH! – **e caiu da cama, gritando mais forte ainda, mas desta vez era um grito diferente, um grito de dor muito agudo.

**N/A: **Ah, por Deus! Que legal! Que legal! Que legal! Vocês estão gostando e se vocês gostam eu gosto! Ah, hoje eu tô sem inspiration. Eu queria muito, mar muito, que quando vocês acabassem de ler postassem, nem que seja um, um reciewzinho. Não irá custar nada e nem vai dar dor nos dedos. Por favor! Eu ficaria muito feliz se isso acontecesse. Eu amo todos vocês. Beijos.

**Anna-Malfoy: **Oi sumida! Aposto que você vai adorar o que ele vai pedir. Por favor, tenta atualizar logo suas fics. Elas são muito boas.

**aniannka: **Eu pesso desculpa pelas falhas. Realmente, talvez eu precise descansar... o caso é que eu não aguento ficar um dia sem escrever, isso acontece tão raramente, mas tão raramente, que eu posso estar passando mal ou vivendo uma coisa que quase nunca acontece. Oh, uma Beta simpática e que goste das minhas fics? Chô pensá... não, não conheço nenhuma... Brincadeirinha... bem, a Aline Potter era minha beta na Ironia. Mas acho que não haverá problema em cada uma betar uma. Se quiser betar o acampamento, fique a vontade.

**Mil Black: **Desculpe se eu te ofender, não é minha intenção. Eu acho melhor você ler pra saber o final, mas como você perguntou sem nenhuma maldade, eu posso te adiantar que ele não interferirá no relacionamento. Mas não me pergunte mais nada, ok? Por favor Eu não sei dizer não e nem posso escrever dados da fic no review. Beijos.

**Paty Black: **A noite foi boa, mas o dia é melhor...

**Aline Potter: **Recebi sim, valeu. Eu sei que você adorou Ironia, mas eu acho que no final eu saí um pouco do tema da fic. Era uma viajem pelo futuro ou a história de um veela? Fica tranquila, eu vou fazer uma continuação o mais rápido possível especialmente a você, prometo. Acampamento provavelmente não será muito extensa, por isso, prepare seu coração até lá, ok? Quase toda noite eu tô no MSN, vc que não aparece lá. Ah, e se tiver orkut, me fala seu nome lá que eu te acho.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV – Descobrindo Sentimentos**

Potter, eu sei que foi nojento, mas não precisa fazer tanta pirraça! – Draco se assentou cruzando os braços com raiva. Percebeu que Harry continuava gritando e descruzou os braços. – Potter! – resolveu ver o que o garoto tinha e se assustou ao ver Harry se debater gritando com o pulso totalmente ensanguentado.

Desceu rapidamente da cama e foi correndo até Harry, que não parava de gritar.

Calma, eu vou te ajudar!

Draco tremia enquanto pegava o desesperado Harry e o colocava na cama. Draco olhou desesperado para todos os lados procurando uma saída e encontrou, no alto da parede um aquecedor e refrigerador de ar. Os gritos de Harry pareciam estardalhaçar seu coração. Draco puxou um velho baú que estava a um canto perto da cama e colocou sob o aquecedor. Subiu no baú e puxou o aquecedor com a maior força que tinha, se desesperando com os gritos de Harry. Uma arrancada fez Draco cair para trás com o aquecedor na mão. Mais que depressa ele voltou a subir, se agarrou no suporte para cortina, que quase o levou ao chão denovo, mas ele levantou as pernas e chutou as finas grades, pulando para fora. Caiu e se ajoelhou, voltando a se levantar e a correr para a cabana a procura de alguém. Não precisou se esforçar. Rastyn andava tranquilamente pelo corredor quando foi surpreendido por Draco.

Jaeh!  
Malfoy? O que está fazendo sem...

Não interessa! Potter caiu em cima de um caco de vidro e cortou o pulso lá na casa da piscina!

O quê? Chame logo Osdreeck na ala hospitalar. Eu vou ver o Potter.

Draco e Rastyn sairam correndo em direções opostas. Não demorou muito, e Draco e Osdreeck se juntaram a Jaeh, que havia feito um feitiço anestesiante em Harry. Osdreeck era um homem com uns trinta anos. Tinha a pele branca e os cabelos pretos e lisos. Eram curtos e ele os penteava de lado. Seus olhos verdes ganharam um ar muito preocupado ao ver o estado de Harry. Ele trazia consigo uma maleta. Draco percebeu que Harry não respirava. Seu coração também não tinha batimentos.

Por Merlin, Rastyn, o que houve?

Ele caiu em cima de cacos de vidro. Eu apliquei o Colactus nele.

Então temos que ser rápidos antes que ele recupere os sentidos.

Osdreeck abriu a maleta e tirou uns frascos de lá. Pingou algumas gotas de algumas poções, fez alguns feitiços, pingou mais poções... Draco resolveu se vestir, mas logo voltara. Observava de longe. Já estava complicado demais sem ele atrapalhar. Uns vinte minutos depois, Draco percebeu que Harry voltara a respirar. Rastyn e Osdreeck agora enfaixavam o pulso de Harry. Depois, colocaram algo azul, que prendia bem o pulso no lugar. Rastyn se levantou e encarou Draco. Osdreeck também havia se levantado.

Se precisar de mim...

Obrigado, amigo. Você já fez muito por hoje.

Rastyn foi até Draco.

Malfoy...

Já sei.

O que você fazia de sunga aqui?

Granger roubou minhas roupas enquanto eu nadava. Eu não podia ir pra cabana naquela ventania todo molhado e sem roupas. Então eu entrei aqui, mas eu não sabia que a porta não abria por dentro. Então eu me tranquei aqui. Foi então que eu vi o Potter.

O que ele fazia aqui?

Ele estava atrás do balcão, abaixado. Ele ouviu a porta se trancar e foi ver. Ele não tinha nada a ver com isso. Tinha deixado a porta escorada. Brigou comigo porque eu tranquei a gente aqui.

Vocês durmiram juntos?

Não... eu dormi enrolado no edredon. No chão! E o Potter durmiu na cama.

Então porque o Potter estava com o edredon enrolado nele?

Fiquei com medo que a temperatura dele caísse.

O que me intriga agora são só os cacos de vidro. Sabe me esplicar?

Ah, foi minha culpa. Eu ia beber vinho, mas aí eu tomei um tombo naquele canto e o copo se espatifou.

Rastyn fez uma cara desconfiada.

Obrigado... você agiu rápido e evitou a morte dele. Pode ir agora. Eu vou levá-lo para o quarto dele.

Draco concordou com a cabeça e saiu de lá. Foi andando com as mãos ao bolso até ser surpreendido por Hermione, que o segurou pela gola da camisa e apontou o pulso para o rosto dele, seguida por Jeremy.

O que fez com o Harry?

Deixa ele comigo, Jeremy. Anda, Malfoy! Responde! Ou quer perder o nariz primeiro.

Draco parecia super relaxado. As mãos continuavam nos bolsos. Ele encarou o garoto atrás de Hermione, que se escondeu atrás dela. Draco sorriu e encarou a garota.

Vai me dizer por bem ou por mal?

Se eu fosse você eu me soltava, sua sangue-ruim idiota!

Sangue o quê?

Vá lá, Granger. Explica pro seu amiguinho o que você é.

Mione...

Cale a boca, Malfoy! – ela resolveu soltá-lo. – se eu souber que você machucou o Harry, você vai se arrepender.

Hermione saiu com pressa com Jeremy ao seu lado.

O que ele disse sobre você?

Nada. Ele inventou isso.

Porque?

É que... nossas famílias são rivais. É isso.

É por isso que você odeia tanto ele?

Não. Ele fez coisas terríveis.

Os dois se assentaram no gramado.

Eu só tenho medo do que ele possa ter feito com o Harry.

Você tem certeza que ele sumiu?

Tenho. Ele não jantou ontem, nem durmiu no quarto... não tomou café esta manhã também.

Jeremy abaixou a cabeça. Estava sentado muito perto de Hermione. Hermione se assustou quando a mão de Jeremy repousou em seu ombro. Olhou para ele, mas o sorriso infantil e confortador que o garoto lhe lançoiu a fez relaxar. Talvez ela gostasse dele, mas no momento, só conseguia pensar em Harry.

Draco estava deitado em sua cama. Ele dormia no segundo quarto da esquerda, mais exatamente na parte de cima de uma beliche. Estava penando no que acontecera com Harry, antes que ele caisse. Todo o corpo de Draco se arrepiou naquele momento. Ele se sentiu totalmente anestesiado. Todo o seu corpo formigava, mas acabou. Resolveu que não ficaria ali daquele jeito. Ele precisava daquilo. Precisava de mais. E tinha que ser agora. Desceu da cama com um pulo e se dirigiu ao primeiro quarto. Descobriu que Harry estava no quarto ao lado do dele, o terceiro da esquerda. O garoto dormia em uma cama da parte de baixo da beliche. Draco trancou a porta e se assentou ao lado de Harry. Ele mesmo não sabe quanto tempo ficou ali, olhando para o rosto de Harry, tão sereno e macio. As faces rosadas e a boca, que tanto lhe causava tentações, molhada. O pequeno ponteiro do relógio deu algumas voltas, até que os olhos de Harry se abrissem. Ele encarou Draco, que o olhava nervoso. Esfregou os olhos e voltou a encarar o loiro.

Onde estão meus óculos?

Sua voz saiu fraca e rouca. Draco pegou um óculos que estava em uma estante, no fundo do quarto e voltou ao lado de Harry.

Se sente melhor?

Harry levantou o braço direito, que tinha o pulso enfaixado e olhou.

Melhor, eu acho.

Você se lembra do que aconteceu?

Claro. Foi uma dor que eu nunca senti. Eu achei que estava morrendo. Aí eu não lembro de mais nada, até acordar aqui.

Você tem que se recuperar. Sua namoradinha acha que fui eu que fiz algo com você.

Além de me trancar uma noite inteira naquela casa? Não, você não fez nada.

E se eu fosse você tomava cuidado. Ela tá te traindo com o bonitinho.

E você está com ciúmes. Porque não tenta roubar ele dela.

Não preciso de mais aventuras na minha vida, Potter.

Você tem medo dele te rejeitar?

Ninguém me rejeita, Potter. O dia em que alguém recusar um de meus beijos, eu estarei devendo tudo que eu sou e tudo que eu tenho a esta pessoa. Você duvida?

Já disse que vindo de você, eu não duvido de nada. Na verdade eu tenho medo de você.

Medo? Porque?

Ainda pergunta? Você matou o próprio pai.

Ele mereceu.

Me diz, porque?

Você nem imagina o que ele me fez.

Dá só um exemplo.

Draco abaixou a cabeça e fez uma cara muito nervosa.

Quando eu tinha oito anos... ele matou minha mãe. E na minha frente.

Mas eu vi sua mãe na copa mundial...

Aquela não era minha mãe. Era uma das amantes dele que ele obrigou a beber a poção Polissuco. Além do mais... ele me batia todos os dias.

Malfoy... eu não sabia.

Harry viu de relance uma lágrima escorrer em seus olhos. A pena que Harry sentiu daquele garoto naquele momento foi incomparável. Ele se assentou, se escorando no braço bom. Draco o encarou. Harry levou a mão ruim até a lágrima que havia escorrido. Alisou os cabelos de Draco e os rostos foram se aproximando. O braço de Harry tremeu e ele caiu, mas não na cama, e sim nos braços de Draco, que o sentou novamente e puxou para o tão esperado beijo. Harry tentou empurrar Draco no início, mas sem aplicar nem um pouco de sua força, até enroscar os dois braços no pescoço de Draco. Draco foi caindo para cima de Harry, deitando-se junto a ele.Draco se deitou ao lado de Harry, para não machucar mais o seu braço. Os lábios se separaram e Harry deu um leve soco, ainda sem nenhuma força no peito de Draco.

Eu tento te consolar e você faz isso?

Aquilo foi consolar? Por Deus! Eu encarei como um pedido de casamento!

O que você disso sobre trouxas, "sangues-ruim" e Grifinórios?

Você está doente, merece uma oportunidade.

Vá embora, Malfoy!

Eu não posso ir. Você está me segurando!

Harry olhou para a mão esquerda, que segurava a gola da camisa de Draco.

Ótimo! Fique! Mas se tentar me beijar denovo eu...

Ele nem viu o que tinha acontecido, só sabe que sua boca foi calada pelos lábios de Draco, que o beijou rapidamente, fazendo com que o garoto se entregasse totalmente. Harry agora puxava a camisa de Draco, grudando ainda mais seus corpos. Após alguns minutos, Harry empurrou Draco novamente.

Qual é o seu problema, hein?

Se não reparou, você estava me puxando!

Você me atacou denovo! É por isso que não se deve confiar em você!

Você me beijou esta manhã.

Oh, vamos considerar isso. Vejamos, eu achei que tinha bebido todos os copos de alcool que existe na Inglaterra, tinha acabado de acordar e estava **FORA DE MIM!**

Não foi o que me pareceu.

Quer saber, faça o que quiser, Malfoy. Eu não tô nem aí!

Harry se virou para a parede, mas logo após, sentiu o braço de Draco por cima de seu corpo, deslizando como uma cobra.

Tome cuidado com este braço, Potter. – ele segurou suavemente a mão de Harry. – pode machuca mais.

Harry deu um profundo suspiro e se arrepiou todo ao sentir o rosto de Draco sobre o seu.

Porque você está fazendo isso?

Porque eu te odeio? – Draco começou a beijar o pescoço de Harry.

Acho que eu devia ter pensado nisso. Você está me usando?

Não sei. Talvez. Ou talvez eu me preocupe com você e não queira você doente e triste.

Harry fechou os olhos e segurou draco pela nuca, deixando-o explorar todo o seu pescoço.

Alguem batia à porta. Harry acordou assustado. O corpo de Draco protegia o seu. Harry se virou e o empurrou da cama, fazendo o garoto soltar um leve ai ao bater a cabeça.

Achei que tinha lhe mandado embora!

Escuta aqui, eu não costumo receber ordens de ninguém a muitos anos, sabia?

Então se esconde, porque se você não ouviu alguém está batendo na porta.

Com um só movimento, Draco se enfiou para debaixo da cama. Harry se levantou devagar. Abriu a porta e olhou para o lado, porque Hermione já estava se dirigindo para fora do castelo quando ouviu o barulho da porta. Ela olhou para trás e viu Harry aparecer.

Harry! – Harry sorriu ao ver a amiga correr até ele. – Você está bem.

Nem tanto...

Hermione olhou para o braço que Harry levantou e se assustou.

Por Merlin, Harry! O que houve?

Caí em cima de cacos de vidro esta manhã.

Aposto que foi culpa do Malfoy!

Até que não.

Onde você passou a noite?

Por sua causa trancado na casa da piscina.

Minha causa? – Hermione se assentou na cama em frente à de Harry, onde ele tinha se sentado também.

Você roubou as roupas do Malfoy. Confesso que eu gostei, mas aquele idiota resolveu se esconder na casa da piscina, onde eu estava, e trancou a porta.

Puxa, me desculpe, Harry. Eu não sabia que o besta do Malfoy não tinha prestado atenção no Jaeh. Mas como vocês sairam de lá.

Não sei. Eu cortei o pulso lá e não vi mais nada. De quem foi a ótima idéia de roubar as roupas do Malfoy?

Do Jeremy. Eu contei a ele algumas coisas que o Malfoy fez com a gente e ele resolveu me ajudar.

Legal. Estou com fome.

Podemos ir até a cozinha. Já é uma da tarde, mas lá tem coisas muito boas. O Jeremy me convenceu a fazer um pick-nick ontem. Você tinha que estar lá. Foi muito legal. Você quer ir comer alguma coisa?

Tudo bem.

Harry saiu do quarto junto a Hermione, lançando um olhar para o chão para ver se alguma parte de Draco aparecera. Por sorte havia uma sombra ali que não deixava ninguém ver nada.

Onde é a cozinha?

Virando neste corredor, mas ninguém pode nos ver, porque senão vão nos dar uma pequena detenção. Dizem que todos vão querer fazer isso se nos virem fazer.

Hermione ria enquanto olhavam de um lado para o outro e entravam por uma porta, onde tinha uma grande cozinha, com fogões, algumas geladeiras e alguns armários que pareciam mesas paralelas no meio da coozinha.

Bem, Harry, sirva-se.

N/A: Olá, queridos! Mais um capítulo pra vocês, amores! Espero que tenham gostado. Tô sem inspiração hoje, ceis intendi, né? Mas eu peço que todos postem review, nem que seja pra dizer "que legal" ou "eu li" ou até mesmo um "essa é a pior bosta que possa existir". Por favor, vai. Só umzinho...

Ana Bya Potter: Eu não vou deixar de escrever, mas só se você não deixar de revisar, ok?

Bru Black: Fia, ce num precisa ter inspiração pra postar review pra mim, não. É só escrever oi e tchau que tá bom, e não se atreva a me deixar sem review, ok?

SafirA-StaR: Brigadão, continue a mandar seus reviews, ok? E nem se atreva a se arrepiar por causa do Draco, Harry está de olho, viu?

Paty Black: Mande sempre reviews, please...

Mel Deep Dark: Você sacou o lance dos cacos? Que legal! Vc foi a única... Continue lendo e postando reviews.

gmvalentin: Você anda sumido, mas não importa. O importante é que vc vai me mandar um review sempre, não é?


	5. Capítulo V

Capítulo V – Suspeitas 

Harry, Hermione e Jeremy estavam conversando animados perto do lago. Alguns garotos, de todos os acampamentos se divertiam com a imensa bóia. Hermione e Jeremy quiseram ficar com Harry. O garoto havia tomado totalmente o lugar de Rony, e talvez fosse por isso que Rony andava meio cabisbaixo e nervoso, mas principalmente ciumento e curioso sobre o novo amigo. Quando o garoto se afastou um pouco, Harry pôde ver os olhos de Hermione se entristecerem.

O que você tem, Mione?

Nada.

O que o Jeremy fez?

Hã? Ele? Nada!

Você tá gostando dele?

Quê isso, Harry! Como você pode pensar isso?

Você nunca soube mentir, muito menos pra mim!

Tá bem! Eu acho que gosto dele, mas...

Mas?

Eu acho que ele tem namorada.

Namorada? Não acredito.

Ele anda muito com uma garota do acampamento dele. Se chama Suzan. Ele diz que é só uma amiga, mas eu acho que eles namoram. Eu já os vi cochichando e outras coisas mais.

Pra mim você tá viajando.

Eu queria que ele sentisse ciúmes de mim.

Vocês se conheceram a três dias e quer que ele tenha ciumes?

O que é que tem?

Bem, nada. Mas eu sei de uma pessoa que tem ciúmes de você.

Ah, é? Quem?

Rony.

O Rony? Ah, ele não vale.

Porque não?

Porque ele tem namorada e nos abandonou.

Bem, ele tá só querendo fazer ciumes em você.

Que jeito idiota de tentar. Abandonando e nem se importando com nada que acontece comigo! – Hermione suspirou aborrecida e se recostou na árvore atrás de si. Harry também estava recostado na árvore, ao lado de Hermione. Jeremy chegou saltitante e se assentou de frente aos dois, com as pernas cruzadas.

Acabei de saber de uma ótima notícia!

Então conta logo, porque se tem algo de que a Mione precisa é de boas notícias.

Algum problema, Mione?

Brincadeira do Harry, Jeremy. Mas vai, fala.

Haverá um bailenos acampamentos. Para a despedida. Será no nosso último dia de estadia aqui. E... eu soube que pessoas de diferentes acampamentos podem se misturar. – ele disse essa última frase lançando seu olhar sensual a Hermione. A garota se estremeceu e devolve o sorriso.

Ah, eu odeio bailes!

Porque? – perguntou Jeremy.

É que quando a gente estava no quinto ano houve um baile e para o Harry foi um desastre. No nosso baile de formatura o Harry passou a maior vergonha. E por causa de quem?

Malfoy?

Exatamente.

Malfoy. Este nome latejou na cabeça de Harry. Haviam dois dias que eles não tiveram mais nada. Harry deu graças a Deus em um murmúrio, mas seu coração se entristeceu por este tempo. Um grito ecoou no peito de Harry. Seria saudade? Algo fez sua cicatriz doer. Ele queria ficar sozinho. Ele queria ficar com Malfoy. Apenas para conversar, pensou. Resolveu que não aguentaria ficar ali, agonizando com seus sentimentos contra ou a favor de Draco. Precisava procurá-lo. Se levantou de repente, fazendo Hermione dar um pequeno pulo.

Aonde vai, Harry?

Preciso pensar. Minha cicatriz tá doendo.

Cicatriz? – Jeremy se confundiu.

Eh... ah, o pulso.

Ah, tá. Quer que a gente vá com você?

Acho melhor o Harry ficar sozinho agora, Jeremy. Podemos ficar aqui conversando, se você quiser.

Ah... tá.

Vejo vocês depois... – Harry acenou virando-se.

Algo em sua cabeça estava atropelando todos os seus pensamentos. Algo lá dentro não o deixava respirar. Ele sentia vontade de correr. Estava confuso e tonto. O tempo que ele levou da árvore do lago até a cabana pareceram anos e os segundos em que ele ouviu a voz de Draco pareceram milésimos.

Me procurando, Potter?

A cabeça de Draco apareceu em sua porta quando Harry passou pela porta de seu quarto. Os olhos de Harry se afogaram em lágrimas e se calaram em um sorriso. Draco ficou sério ao ver os olhos verdes do garoto se encherem de lágrimas. Seu corpo pôde ser visto agora que ele saíra do quarto.

Tá tudo bem, Potter?

Não não tem nada bem aqui! – Harry falava alto. – O que você pensa que tá fazendo, hein? Se quer me enlouquecer, sorria, você está conseguindo! – Uma lágrima escorreu o corado rosto de Harry.

O efeito daquela pequena gota escorrendo o rosto de Harry perfurou a alma de Draco, deixando-o frágil e vulnerável. Draco quase encheu os olhos de lágrimas também, mas resolveu agir rápido. Andou até Harry e o puxou pela mão, andando pelo corredor. Harry estava um pouco abalado demais pra falar ou brigar. Draco o puxou até uma porta. Se Harry não estivesse tentando se controlar ou tentando parar de prestar a atenção em Draco poderia perceber que o garoto o sentara no banco do vestiário masculino. Draco se ajoelhou a sua frente com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

Pode falar o que quiser agora, Potter.

Falar? Você quer que eu fale? Não, Malfoy! Eu quero que você fale. O que quer comigo? Porque tá me seguindo e porque não sai da merda dos meus pensamentos?

Draco pareceu sorrir.

Eu não saio de seus pensamentos, Potter? Será que isso quer dizer algo?

Claro que quer! Significa a vontade que eu tenho de te matar!

Draco passou a mão pelo rosto de Harry, escorregando até segurar de leve sua nuca.

Potter, eu sei que você me julga pelo meu nome, mas eu não sei ver ninguém chorar. Se a gente se arrepender disso depois, lembre-se que é só pra te alegrar um pouco.

Draco se assentou ao lado de Harry, nunca deixando de seguir seus olhos. Lentamente, seus rostos se aproximaram. Draco beijou o canto da boca de Harry.

Se você pudesse me dizer porque faz isso, eu ficaria mais aliviado.

Eu prometo procurar uma razão. De noite eu te digo, tá bem?

Draco continuava a beijar o rosto de Harry, mas Harry direcionou seus lábios para se encontrarem. Harry sentiu a solidão que invadia seu coração derreter. Era como se voasse agora. Draco sentiu a sensação de Harry e parecia que seus sentimentos estavam igualados agora. Draco se separou de Harry, encarando aqueles olhos verdes.

Talvez queira conversar.

Porque eu confiaria meus sentimentos a você?

Porque você está confuso. Aos meus olhos, entorpecido. Eu diria até triste e, talvez, carente.

Desde quando você é psicólogo?

Sou o que?

Deixa pra lá.

Não precisa ser legilimente pra ler os olhos, Potter. Ainda mais os teus. – Draco passava as costas da mão perto dos olhos de Harry.

O que tem meus olhos?

Draco encarou os olhos de Harry.

Eu te direi o que eles são e o que eles fazem. Seus olhos são sinceros. Não há maldade. Seus olhos são bonitos, sensuais e até tentadores, eu me atreveria dizer. Eles trazem paz. Me fazem querer voar. Voar por dentro de seus olhos, e descobrir seu mistério. Me hipnotizam e fazem querer fazer isso.

Draco puxou Harry novamente para navegar em seus lábios. Harry quis começar a rir. Nunca tinha ouvido tanta besteira junta. Sem dúvida Draco era um comediante. Que história era essa de mistério nos olhos? Resolveu armazenar o riso para depois. Algo o ligava a Draco naquele momento, além de seus lábios. Não se sabe por quanto tempo ficaram ali, até Harry bão conseguir mais e se explodir em risadas. Draco fechou a cara e cruzou os braços.

Passando mal, Potter?

Tenho que confessar, você me faz rir.

Draco cerrou os olhos e o punho.

Não sabia que havia contado uma piada!

Deixa pra lá. Eu tenho que ir. Obrigado pela sua ajuda, acho que vou ficar bem agora. Ah, e quando achar a resposta, me avise.

Harry se levantou e saiu do vestiário. Agora ele ria por dentro e por fora. Não entendera o que Draco dissera. Sua mente estava leve e relaxada.

Harry?

Rony? – Harry se virou para trás ao ouvir seu nome. Rony vinha como se estivesse se escondendo de alguém.

O que aconteceu? Não conversamos mais, quase não nos vemos e Hermione está namorando?

Ela não está namorando. E se não conversamos mais é porque você nos excluiu!

Eu não excluí ninguém!

Você nos trocou pela sua namorada. Poderia dividir o tempo, não?

Claro, mas o caso é que Benny não era o que eu pensava. Eu gosto dela, mas ela não é tão legal quanto vocês dois.

É?

E a verdade é que... eu sinto falta de vocês.

Oh, Rony. Nós também sentimos sua falta.

Harry passou o braço pelo pescoço de Rony, que sorriu.

Mas, quem exatamente é aquele garoto que não desgruda da Hermione?

É o Jeremy. Ele é legal, mas muito misterioso. Nem o sobrenome dele a gente sabe.

Ele se parece com você.

E desde quando eu sou loiro, Rony?

Bem, vocês dois tem as pontas dos cabelos enroladas, olhos verdes, não são tão altos e tem toda uma descendência marota.

Como assim?

Ele vive aprontando algumas por aí. Ele tem uma espécie de "Malfoy" no acampamento dele e os dois sempre estão brigando, aí ele apronta.

Tá, mas como você sabe disso?

Harry, eu tenho meus informantes!

Pode descobrir de onde ele vem e qual seu sobrenome?

Claro. Espera só algumas semanas, eu tenho que investigar a fundo, ok?

Certo.

Ok, Harry. Deixe-me ir antes que Benny se entristeça.

Harry abriu a porta para o grande sol que cumprimentava a todos naquele dia de verão. Harry viu Hermione e Jeremy subirem o gramado em direção à cabana.

Ah, Harry! Você está aí.

Mione e eu viemos perguntar se não quer ir a piscina com a gente. Acho que se tomar cuidado seu corte não molha.

Ótimo. Já estão com roupas de banho?

Já, e você? – perguntou Hermione.

Também. Vamos lá.

Harry, você tem visto o Malfoy? – Jeremy perguntava enquanto davam a volta à cabana.

Infelismente, porque?

Você viu como ele anda pensativo?

Pensativo?

O Jeremy vê o Malfoy cavalgar pela manhã. Então ele fica sentado na beira do rio.

Pra mim ele tá apaixonado.

Apaixonado? Jeremy, deixe de ser bobo! Alguém como o Malfoy não se apaixona... – disse Harry se livrando das roupas.

Eu achei ele um pouco estranho mesmo, Harry. Talvez ele esteja tramando algo.

Quer saber, eu não me importo nem um pouco com aquele imbecil! Viemos nadar ou falar nele?

Talvez esteja certo. Vamos entrar então. – Jeremy pulou na piscina jogando água para todos os lados. Harry se assentou na beira da piscina e Hermione ficou ao seu lado. Harry viu quando Draco chegou à piscina com Crabe e Goyle atrás de si. O garoto lançou um olhar a Harry, abaixando a cabeça logo depois. Harry acompanhou o garoto com os olhos até que ele entrasse no vestiário. Hermione reparou os olhares de Harry.

Tá acontecendo alguma coisa que você não me contou?

O que poderia?

Malfoy fez alguma coisa com você?

O que ele faria?

Não sei. Você olhou pra ele de um jeito...

Queria ver se é verdade que ele está com cara de apaixonado, é isso!

Hermione olhou desconfiada para ele, mas não disse nada.

**N/A: **E aí, gente! Tá certo, eu sumi, mas foi pra deixar um certo suspense e ganhar mais reviews, né? Ficou melhor assim. Tô sem inspiração hoje, mas peço que deixem seus reviews. Beijos a todos.

**Paty Black: **Pode deixar, não vai demorar muito pra atualizar, não. Beijos.

**Aline Potter: **Senti sua falta, moça. Mas compensou, e que isso não se repita. Ah, e não confie muito no meu "pequena". Eu já tô escrevendo outra fic, que tá bem interessante, mas eu acho que ela poderá vir depois. Tô indo, tô cansada, tchau.

**Carlos Bert Silva: **Que bom que a fic tá agradando... e continue lendo, talvez vc passe a gostar de slash.

**gmvalentim: **Ah, vc me faria muito feliz se revisasse sempre, ok? Beijos.

**Ana Bya Potter:** É, o garoto teve seu momento de felicidade e o de horror. Não deixe de mandar reviews, ok?

**Mel Deep Dark: **O garoto é mesmo carente e sozinho. Mas vc gosta do resto. Eu aposto que sim.

**o.O Fabi-Chan O.o: **Dá pra pereber que vc gostou, e eufico contente. Seria mais legal ainda se vc mandasse reviews sempre. Beijos.

**Rei Owan: **Oh, voce apareceu! Não chore... Eu não escrevo tão bem assim... Se vc terminar suas fics eu prometo que eu leio, ok?


	6. Capítulo VI

Capítulo VI – Fugindo 

Duas semanas se passaram. Todos os campistas tinham um semblante triste por terem que ir embora, mas ao mesmo tempo estavam ansiosos para o baile que ocorreria em três dias. Harry faria par com Hermione. Draco não queria nem pensar neste baile. Sua cabeça doera durante as duas semanas que se passaram pensando o porque estava fazendo o que estava fazendo com sua cabeça e com a cabeça de Harry. O garoto lhe pedira isso, e só agora entendera o porque. Jeremy iria ficar no seu acampamento, iria dançar com uma garota de lá. Harry estava feliz de ir embora. Tá legal, o lugar era bonito, relaxante e confortável, mas ele gostaria de ficar alguns dias sozinho. A idéia de morar com Rony não o atraía muito, mas ele precisava ajudar o garoto. Neste momento estava feliz, porque finalmente tinha parado de pensar tão constantemente no garoto. Mas o que ele não sabia, é que Draco estava a sua procura. Harry tomava banho no vestiário. Já estava anoitecendo e ele tinha voltado de um passeio a cavalo. Quando saiu do Box com a toalha enrolada na cintura, ele viu Draco, que tinha acabado de entrar. Os cabelos molhados caiam sobre o rosto de Harry, deixando algumas gotas escorrendo em seu rosto. Harry se assustou ao ver o garoto. O silêncio tomava conta de todo o vestiário.

Oi. – Harry quebrou o silêncio.

Oi.

Novamente, silêncio. Harry olhou para as roupas que ele tinha deixado em cima do banco. Porque ele tinha que deixar as roupas tão perto da porta? Agora elas estavam bem perto de onde Draco estava. Harry tinha que ir pegá-las. Ele receou, mas andou até as roupas, até sentir um puxão pelo braço e seus lábios encontrarem os de Draco, que estavam quentes e molhados. Harry cambaleou, mas Draco o segurou antes que ele pudesse cair. Harry segurou Draco pela nuca. A camisa de Draco estava molhando por causa do contato. Quando eles se separaram, ainda ficaram uns tempos juntos, até Harry quebrar o silêncio.

Não vai adiantar eu pedir pra você não fazer mais isso, não é?

Não.

Me solta. Eu tenho que me vestir.

Porque?

Você quer que eu fique aqui nu?

De preferência...

Harry fechou a cara e empurrou o garoto com o braço esquerdo. Draco riu enquanto o via vestir a camisa.

Como está o seu pulso?

Bem. Vou tirar isso em duas semanas.

Isso é legal.

Harry vestiu a cueca e a calça por debaixo da toalha, livrando-se dela em seguida. Ele se virou e Draco se levantou, encarando-o.

Vim te dar uma resposta.

Resposta?

Você queria saber porque eu faço isso pra você. Vim te dar uma resposta.

Então fala logo, eu tenho que ir jantar.

Eu demorei um pouco pra pensar, mas agora eu entendi.

Dá pra ir direto ao assunto?

Calma! Eu tenho que ficar calmo primeiro.

Está nervoso?

Um pouco. Mas se você continuar falando eu não poderei continuar.

Ok, diga.

Tá legal. Potter, o motivo de eu ter te perseguido tanto e, ter te ajudado quando você estava triste é porque...

Draco olhou para o chão.

Porque?

Por que eu gosto de você.

Harry se assustou ao ouvir aquilo. Como assim? Ele estava tentando enlouquecê-lo?

Tá fazendo denovo! – seu rosto expressava medo e nojo.

Harry, eu gosto de você de verdade.

Desde quando me chama de Harry? Se quiser me prejudicar vai se dar mal, Malfoy! – Harry recuou apontando um dedo para Draco.

O quê? É verdade! Você imagina o quanto eu custei pra aceitar isso? O quanto eu estou quebrando o meu orgulho pra te falar isso? – Draco o encarava assustado. Ele andou mais para frente, mas Harry recuou denovo.

Não chega perto de mim! Eu tô falando sério!

Harry saiu correndo pela porta que levava à piscina. Estava assustado. Correu para a cabana sem pensar nas pessoas que ele empurrava para todo lado. Entrou voando no corredor e bateu de frente com Hermione, que o fez cair. Uma lágrima caiu de um dos olhos de Harry.

Harry, você está chorando?

Harry respirava rápido e sem controle. Hermione se levantou e estendeu a mão ao garoto, que tinha o olhar perdido percorrendo todos os lugares.

Vem, entra aqui.

Hermione o guiou até seu quarto, trancou a porta e se assentou ao seu lado em uma cama.

Me diz, o que houve?

Ele me beijou. Que nojo! Disse que gosta de mim.

Ele?

Harry olhou para Hermione, ele se inclinava para frente e para trás.

Aquele dragão inútil que é a Parkinson.

O quê? Ela fez isso? Mas que garota dada! Eu a vi se insinuando pro Jeremy!

Harry olhou denovo para o chão.

Pode deixar, Harry. Eu vou esclarecer isso!

Não! Eu prefiro que você não faça nada! Aliás, você até poderia me ajudar, mas de outro jeito.

Me diz, Harry. Eu faço o que você quiser pra te ajudar a se livrar daquele Buldogue.

Eu quero que você finja que é minha namorada.

**O QUÊ?**

Por favor, Mione. Ele não vai me deixar em paz!

Harry começou a chorar silenciosamente. Hermione pensou por alguns segundos, com a maior cara de pena que poderia ter.

Mas, Harry. Ela vai desconfiar da gente começar a namorar assim!

Não vai não. Malfoy espalhou pra todo mundo que a gente namorava, não é? Então fica mais fácil. Por favor!

E o nosso acordo de irmãos?

A gente fez esse acordo no primeiro ano! Três crianças. Além do mais o Rony já quebrou esse pacto.

Mas...

Você pode me usar pra fazer ciúme no Jeremy.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça.

O Jeremy me beijou.

O que? Então vocês estão namorando?

Não! Eu o empurrei e saí correndo, até bater em você.

Você não quer namorar ele?

Não, assim não! Ele me puxou! Não gosto que me obriguem a fazer nada!

Não entendo nada.

Tá bem, eu te ajudo. Assim você se livra do Buldogue velho e eu me livro do Jeremy.

Tá legal.

Mas agora, deixa-me secar essas lágrimas, porque você precisa superar este trauma, tá?

Harry riu enquanto Hermione enxugava suas lágrimas com um lenço que ela tirou do bolso.

Você quer começar agora?

Quando você quiser.

Ótimo. Mas Harry, a gente vai ter que se beijar?

Tem que ser o mais real possível, né, Mione? Ainda bem que o Jeremy te beijou primeiro. Eu não quero ser a primeira pessoa a te beijar.

Se o Jeremy tivesse roubado meu primeiro beijo, pode apostar, ele morreria.

Harry riu denovo.

É hora do jantar. – Harry se levantou estendendo a mão a Hermione. – Vamos?

Vamos.

Os dois saíram do quarto de mãos dadas, arrancando cochichos, risadas e muita inveja onde passavam.

Sentaram-se lado a lado na mesa na hora do jantar. O que provocou mais falatório ainda. Hermione estava tão rubra, que quase comia debaixo da mesa. Jantaram rápido para irem para fora. Eles só andavam de mãos dadas. A noite estava com uma imensa lua cheia. O céu profundamente estrelado fazia parte do cenário que reunia vários pombinhos no gramado. Harry observava a tudo tranqüilamente, até ser puxado pelo ombro e só sentir um pulso bem no meio de seu nariz. Harry caiu na mesma hora.

VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU, RONY?

Fica quieta, Mione! Anda Potter! Levanta!

Hermione se abaixou para olhar o nariz de Harry, que sangrava muito.

VOCÊ SE TORNOU UM COMPLETO IDIOTA, RONY!

Posso ter me tornado um completo idiota, mas pelo menos eu não traí os meus amigos.

Harry se levantou encarando Rony e limpou o nariz com as costas da mão.

Tá enganado, Rony! Você traiu a gente primeiro. – Hermione o olhava com fúria nos olhos. Rony lançou um olhar de nojo aos dois. Virou-se e correu para a cabana, seguido por Harry.

Rony, espera.

Esperar o que, Harry? – ele se virou de uma vez. – Esperar pra ver vocês se beijarem?

Não é o que parece.

Eu arrumo o nome que você queria e ouço que vocês estão namorando? Você sabia que eu gostava da Hermione e fez isso!

Mas a gente não...

Se ao menos tivessem me contado antes de contar ra toda a escola...

Mas.

Fique longe de mim, Potter! Você é tanto cobra quanto o Malfoy!

E dizendo isso ele saiu correndo. Harry embraveceu-se com a comparação e voltou com raiva para perto de Hermione.

O que deu nele, Harry?

Ciúmes idiotas!

Ciúmes? De quem?

Ah, Mione, por Merlin! Só você não reparou que o Rony gosta de você!

Ele gosta de mim? Mas ele tem namorada.

Pra te deixar com ciúmes!

Ah, deixa ele pra lá. Olhe, aí vem o Jeremy.

E ali está ele.

Hermione olhou para o lado em que Harry olhava e viu Draco, seguido pelos gorilas e tentando se livrar do aperto em seu braço que Pansy não queria parar de deixar.

Viu como ela é galinha. Acho que você está exagerando, ela vai galinhar outros e não te perseguir.

Eu não confiaria tanto nos sonserinos se fosse você.

Harry sentiu o calor da mão de Hermione apertar a sua. Ela parecia tensa e quase quebrou os dedos de Harry quando Jeremy chegou perto.

O que o Weasley tem, Harry? Porque ele te bateu?

Porque ele tá com ciúmes da gente. – Hermione respondeu no lugar de Harry, o que fez Jeremy olhar para ela e o que fez Harry apertar bem os lábios para não soltar nem um gemido.

Porque ele teria ciúmes de vocês?

Você não sabe? – Hermione fingiu, se divertindo e aliviando o aperto na mão de Harry.

Estamos namorando.

O quê? Desde quando?

Bem, desde pouco antes da gente chegar aqui, mas só hoje resolvemos declarar, devido a uns problemas.

Problemas? – Jeremy gaguejou.

Sim, uma garota tá tentando me beijar.

Mas que absurdo. – Ele gaguejou mais ainda. Hermione parecia divertir-se. Ela cruzou os seus dedos com os de Harry, que também estava quase rindo com a cara do garoto à sua frente. –é, mas... vocês namoram a mais de um mês?

Fez um mês semana passada. Harry me deu um colar de presente.

Ah. Bem, vocês vão fazer alguma coisa agora?

Nós íamos ficar sentados aqui. Você vai fazer alguma coisa de especial, Mione?

Não. O que você queria fazer, Jeremy?

Podemos.. dar uma volta?

Claro. Mas talvez seja melhor eu ficar, sabe, esqueci de dar ração ao meu hamister...

Mas... Harry! Então nós também... não vamos. –Jeremy estava totalmente rubro, enquanto olhava timidamente para Hermione. Harry abafou um risinho.

Tá bem, o Simas olha ele pra mim. Vamos?

Jeremy não parecia nada bem. Olhava pra baixo enquanto ouvia os dois conversarem com ele. Não levantava a cabeça nem pra falar. Hermione olhava periodicamente para o garoto. Ele ficava vermelho, roxo e uma hora até verde. Eles andaram por algum tempo, até todo o lugar se escurecer e restar apenas as luzes que vinham dos acampamentos. Faltava pouco para a hora de dormir, então eles resolveram ir embora. Jeremy subiu correndo o gramado de seu acampamento. Ele parecia exuberante ao fazê-lo. Harry e Hermione riram um pouco das caras que o pequeno menino fez, até chegarem ao acampamento e terem que dar as mãos novamente. Estavam quase chegando à porta da cabana quando foram abordados por Draco, os dois elefantes e Pansy.

Potter.

Malfoy.

Quer dizer que é verdade? Estão namorando sério agora?

Isso não é da sua conta! – Hermione interveio, mas Draco lançou a ela um olhar de nojo.

Ninguém te chamou na conversa, garotinha de sangue-ruim.

Hermione é minha namorada e eu não permito que você fale assim dela na minha frente!

Draco olhou serenamente para Harry e lhe lançou um sorriso forçado e debochado.

De que você tem medo, Potter? Porque está fugindo?

E desde quando o medo me atinge? Desde quando eu corro de algo?

Parece que algum acontecimento o abalou hoje. Penso que não há outra razão pra vocês começarem a namorar assim, tão de repente.

Mione e eu namorávamos muito antes de você começar a pensar, Malfoy.

Draco cerrou as sobrancelhas.

Ela já sabe? Diga, Potter! Ela sabe porque você está usando ela?

Do que ele tá falando, Harry?

Mione, depois eu te explico. Cale a boca, Malfoy!  
O olhar de Harry transmitia ódio e medo. E se Draco o beijasse ali?

Conte a ela os seus medos!  
Na frente dela não, Malfoy! – Harry falou entredentes.

Eu não sabia que o casalzinho Potter tinha segredo um para o outro.

Não temos, isso não é da sua conta e se eu fosse você ficava longe da gente!

Harry entrou pela cabana quase puxando Hermione. Era ora do lanche da noite e Harry só parou de puxá-la ao chegarem no refeitório.

O que o Malfoy queria dizer, Harry?

Eu já te contei. Mas esqueci de dizer que foi ele que me trancou no vestiário com a Parkinson. Aí ela me atacou.

Deixa ele pra lá, Harry. Você sabe que ele é um idiota!

É melhor eu esquecer. Você quer comer alguma coisa?

Acho que vou tomar um copo de leite.

Ótimo, eu gosto de leite. Mas gosto do leite quente. Você gosta dele quente ou frio?

Quente.

O leite frio tem um gosto de nada que até me assusta. Por isso eu odeio tomar leite frio. Realmente, o quente é mais gostoso.

Hermione olhou para Harry, estranhando a rapidez com que ele falava e o assunto. Harry resolveu se calar enquanto tomava leite com torrada e mel. Assim que eles acabaram, foram andando devagar pelo corredor.

Você acha que tá funcionando?

Tá, até demais. O Rony acreditou...

Mas o Rony não conta, Harry. Ele acredita em tudo!

Jeremy acreditou...

Aquele sim, acreditou de verdade!

E o Malfoy.

Mas o que importa se o Malfoy acreditou?

Harry parou de frente para Hermione na porta do quarto em frente ao seu.

Nada, mas ele é mais difícil de se convencer do que aquele buldogue idiota.

E por falar neles...

Harry olhou na direção que Hermione olhava e viu Draco e seus seguidores saindo do refeitório. Harry abraçou Hermione e começou a beijar seu pescoço. A menina corou tanto que parecia que sa blusa vermelha estava descolorindo em seu rosto.

Harry...

Desculpe por isso, Mione.

Harry levantou a cabeça para poder beijá-la. Draco estava passando por eles neste momento e sentiu que seu coração tinha ficado tão murcho quanto um velho balão. Entrou em seu quarto batendo a porta. Harry soltou Hermione, que estava ofegante e assustada_. "O beijo de Draco é melhor." _Pensou Harry.

Desculpa, Mione.

Tá. Era o acordo, né?

É. Acho melhor a gente ir se deitar.

É, boa noite.

Boa noite.

Harry esperou Hermione fechar a porta para entrar em seu quarto. Simas, Neville e Rony já estavam se preparando pra dormir. Harry olhou nervoso para Rony. Seu nariz doía até agora e estava todo roxo. Uma gota seca de sangue saía de uma de suas narinas. Harry tirou a camisa e pegou o pijama que já estava em sua cama.

Harry! Estamos felizes por você! – disse Neville descendo da cama acima de Harry, que ele estava arrumando.

É, finalmente ele desencalhou.

Tá falando do quê, Weasley? – virou-se Harry, acabando de vestir a camisa do pijama.

Tô falando que em sete anos você só conseguiu ganhar uma mulher agora! – o garoto jogou a coberta no chão num gesto de raiva.

Se eu fosse você eu não provocaria o Harry, Rony! – alertou Simas.

É? E você que tá namorando uma garota só pelo dinheiro dela!

Ah, foi você que pediu! – Rony já ia socar novamente o rosto de Harry, mas ele se desviou.

Para, Rony! Você quer morrer? – Simas gritou da cama ao lado de Harry.

Morrer? Só porque ele matou o "Lorde das Trevas" não quer dizer que ele possa me matar!

Você se acha tão bom assim, Weasley?

Não, Potter. Me acho melhor!

Rony tentou dar outro soco em Harry, mas ele se desviou para trás do ruivo e com o braço esquerdo puxou um braço de Rony, torcendo-o e fazendo o garoto cair no chão. Rony gemia alto, mas Harry pareia estar descontando toda a sua raiva no braço do ruivo. Simas e Neville tentaram puxar Harry, em vão.

Larga ele, Harry! – pedia Simas.

Vocês são tão amigos! – Neville colocava todas as suas forças para puxar o menino.

Tente se controlar, Harry, ou você arranca o braço dele.

Peça desculpas, Weasley!

Rony não parecia querer pedir nada. Harry apertou mais o braço do menino. Ele gritou.

Peça, ou passe a vergonha de ter tido o braço arrancado por mim, com um só braço.

D-diua... – Rony murmurou entre dentes.

Eu não ouvi, pode repetir? – Harry afrouxou o aperto.

Me desculpa! – Rony cuspiu.

Mais alto, Weasley...

**ME DESCULPA!**

Harry soltou o braço de Rony e saiu de cima dele. Simas e Neville o soltaram.

Assim que eu gosto, agora deite-se em sua cama e me deixe em paz!

Se Rony não estivesse tão cansado, talvez ele sairia do quarto batendo a porta, mas o seu dia tinha sido exaustivo e ele levantou a coberta para a cama acima de Simas depois de se levantar e se deitou, sem mais uma palavra. Harry vestiu a calça do pijama em silêncio e se deitou, encarando a parede.

**N/A: **Gente, desculpa a demora. Eu tava com preguiça de vir no site e atualizar, foi mal... Obrigada por estarem lendo e elos reviews. Estou bem feliz com isso tudo. Se continuarem eu vou ficar muito feliz. Beijos a todos.

**o.O. Fabi-chan O.o: **É assim que eu gosto! Mande reviews em todos os capítulos que eu me satisfarei com vc.

**Aline Potter: **Sério, problemas com homens? Eu estou na mesma situação. O que eles tem, hein? A gente se vê depois, beijos.

**Rei Owan: **Claro! É só ter ânimo pra atualizar que eu leio.

**Ana Bya Potter: **Eu vou escrever, não se preocupe... Aqui, eu entendo que você tenha gostado do beijo do Draco, mas sexo ainda não rolou, não... ;) Beijos.


	7. Capítulo VII

Capítulo VII – O Baile 

Se Harry soubesso o quanto afetara Draco com aquele beijo com Hermione ele teria se sentido realizado. O garoto não conseguiu dormir a noite. Sua cabeça latejava e ele não esquecia aquela cena. Foi realmente repulsivo e Draco sentiu vontade de vomitar, esganar Hermione e beijar Harry. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Harry tinha feito uma coisa imperdoável. Uma coisa inumana e idiota. Harry tinha matado a Draco. O problema era que Draco amava. E quem ama, perdoa. Essa foi a voz que alguém disse em sua cabeça quando ele odiou Harry pela primeira vez. Draco queria se vingar. Queria dar o mesmo troco a Harry, ou sequestrá-lo e obrigá-lo a o amar. Draco tinha vontade de jogar tudo pro ar, descer daquela cama e dizer ao imbecil do Harry que ele o amava e não iria deixar a porcaria de um amor entristecê-lo. Mas dentre todas as maiores vontades de Draco, a que ele mais tinha vontade de obedecer era a vontade de se matar. Jogar-se do alto de um penhasco ou se afogar ou até mesmo mergulhar de cabeça na piscina vazia. Todo o seu corpo era envolto por uma grossa e sufocante camada de vergonha. Porque era tão difícil de esquecê-lo. Nunca ninguém fizera isso com ele. Mexer em toda a sua cabeça, levá-lo à loucura e sair rindo de sua cara! Como se nada passasse de uma brincadeira. Mas Draco teria que tomar uma atitude. Não seria nada, nada fácil. Teria que ser bem pensado. Nada de coisas românticas ou melosas, e sim um plano bem bolado. O baile de inverno seria em dois dias. Isto viria a calhar. Mas para pensar em um plano tão bom, só contando com a ajuda de alguém. Teria de recorrer a ele para isso. Mas ele não queria. Decidiu mudar a si mesmo quando aceitou que amava Harry. Mas se não fosse assim, não poderia fazer mais nada. Teria de recorrer ao velho Draco se quisesse Harry na noite do baile. Draco não pensava em dormir com ele. Pensava em dar a ele amor. Acariciar seu rosto e beijá-lo até que os carros chegassem na manhã seguinte.

A correria que contagiava todo o castelo deixava o garoto apenas mais ansioso. Era também por isso que ele odiava bailes. Porque existia essa coisa toda? Ele não estava num dia legal. Como iria colocar a gravata com um braço machucado? A noite fora péssima e o dia foi pior. Pra que tinham que existir cavalos, hein? Ele caíra em cima do braço direito. A dor que sentira foi grande demais, mas nem tanto quanto quando ele rasgou o pulso. Jaeh disse que era porque suas veias estavam estavam em crescimento e isso atrapalhou um pouco, mas não afetaria muito. Estava nervoso. Na verdade tinha medo do que poderia acontecer no baile. Sabia que Draco iria tentar fazer alguma coisa por ele. Ele não queria vê-lo denovo. Não pela sua mente, mas por seu coração, ele o veria todos os segundos, ainda sendo pouco. Harry tinha saudade daqueles braços fortes. Dos beijos macios, das ironias, do calor de seus lábios Harry precisava daquilo. Mas o problema, é que Draco tinha que estragar tudo dizendo que estava apaixonado. Onde já se viu? Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy? Tudo bem em Harry e Simas, Harry e Dino, Harry e Neville. Um arrepio subio por sua garganta só de se imaginar beijando Neville. Poderia ser até Harry Potter e Godric Goyle (Harry fez vômito), mas com um Malfoy? Malfoys não amavam. Malfoys não eram gente. Eles eram desumanos e impiedosos. Se Malfoy matou o próprio pai, porque ele não mataria a pessoa com quem vivia? Uma lágrima caiu dos olhos de Harry e ele teve que se assentar na cama. Lembrou-se dos beijjos de Draco. Por um segundo ele pensou em ir atrás do loiro, mas não queria por seu nome nem sua vida em risco. Harry não queria ser amado. Ele não deveria ser amado. Harry não nasceu para que o amassem. Harry nãsceu para derrotar Voldemort, portanto, não entendia porque continuava vivo. Não precisava de mais nada. Ele sempre soube, iria morrer jovem. Porque Draco se casaria com alguém que morrerá logo? Para herdar seu dinheiro e ficar viúvo logo?

Harry?

A porta se abriu, e Hermione viu que Harry enxugava suas lágrimas. Ela estava bonita, tinha um belo vestido rosa claro longo com pequenas pérolas em volta do decote. O cabelo estava amarrado a um coque e caía uma mechinha sobre seus olhos. Ela teve pena daquele garoto frágil e pequeno que chorava ali. Tão sozinho e desamparado. Sentou-se ao seu lado e pegou sua mão, sem falar nada e fez com que Harry se deitasse em seu peito.

Acho que está na hora de me contar toda a verdade, não é?

Harry tentou se acalmar, mas ele soluçava demais. Esperaram um tempo, até que ele começou.

Eu menti.

Eu desconfiei. Me fala, independente de quem tenha te beijado não vai mudar nada entre a gente. E eu concordo em levar o plano adiante.

O caso... não é que eu tenha vergonha de te dizer, mas... eu tenho vergonha do que aconteceu.

Você pode dizer. Quem te beijou?

Harry secou as lágrimas denovo e respirou fundo algumas vezes.

Malfoy.

Harry pode sentir que Hermione havia prendido a respiração. Ao invés de fazer perguntas e sair gritando como Harry presumiu que ela faria, ela apenas o soltou, para abraçá-lo de frente. Harry aceitou o abraço, que o acalmou. Ficou pensando um tempo nos ombros de Hermione. Se levantou tempos depois sem nenhum vestígio de choro no rosto.

Vamos perder o baile. – ele se levantou e estendeu a mão a Hermione. – Venha.

Espera! Você não pode ir com a gravata deste jeito. – ela sorriu. Arrumou o nó rapidamente e Harry lhe deu o braço.

O corredor estava cheio de pares que andavam em direção ao lado de fora. O baile seria perto do lago. A noite estava fresca e agradável. Harry estava de terno e gravata, tudo azul marinho. Tinha tentado pentear seu cabelo e o máximo que conseguiu foi livrá-lo da testa, deixando mais para trás das orelhas.

A noite está agradável.

Sim. Olhe ó que linda a lua.

A medida que iam se aproximando, a música se torava mais alta e tinha mais gente junta. Sentaram-se a uma mesa sozinhos e logo que isto aconteceu um garçom trouxe-lhes uma bebida.

Puxa, Harry. Eu nem me lembro da última vez que fui servida por um garçom.

Eu nunca fui, mas a diferença ao modo que era de Hogwarts é incomparável.

É até estranho. Desacostumei de verdade.

Harry bebeu um pouco. Hermione não o deixava beber alcool e ele agradecia a ela por isso. Odiou vinho. Ela observava o movimento.

Pra onde você vai depois daqui?

Ela mexeu com o copo.

Vou voltar pra casa dos meus pais. Eles vêm me buscar.

Você não conseguiu nada em Londres?

Não. Meu pai achou o lugar ruim.

E você quer morar com seus pais?

Eu gosto de viver com eles, mas eu gostaria de ser mais independente. – ela olhou para ele.

Bem... se você quiser... morar comigo... o quarto de Rony está vago.

O quê?

Bem, se não quiser... Eu tento achar algo para você.

Claro! Seria legal a gente morar junto. Bem, até que eu compre uma casa, mas iriamos relembrar os tempos de Hogwarts. Além disso, a casa dos meus pais é perto de Londres!

Então quer ir? – Harry sorriu.

Claro! Mas tenho que ir amanhã para a casa de meus pais. Contar a eles e pegar minhas coisas.

Tudo bem.

Jeremy sentou-se em uma cadeira vaga ao lado de Harry.

Vocês não vão dançar? Está tão animado!

Vamos, só queriamos beber um pouco. Estamos conversando para onde vamos amanhã. Para onde você vai, Jeremy? – perguntou Hermione.

Bem, eu tenho que ficar mais um ano em Londres para terminar os estudos, mas depois eu vou para Los Angeles.

Legal, vamos morar em Londres também!

Vão, Harry? Onde?

Phriburg, e você?

Minha escola é perto de lá. Podemos nos encontrar sempre.

É. E conhecer seus pais.

Jeremy abaixou a cabeça.

É, mas eu só tenho um.

O quê? – entoaram Harry e Hermione.

Eu sou filho de dois homens. Um deles morreu antes que eu nasesse. O meu pai me criou desde então.

Dois pais, mas como? – Harry se interessou pelo assunto.

Nos homens a fecundação não funciona, a não ser que... - Hermione empalideceu.

Que... – Harry começou a ficar nervoso.

Hermione levantou-se depressa.

Eu quero dançar, Harry!

Jeremy e Harry se entreolharam. Harry se levantou e levou a garota para o meio do povo.

Mione, o que você tem?

Você está percebendo? Percebeu o que ele disse.

Tá, ele disse que é filho de dois pais. Isso tem problema?

Harry, homens não engravidam homens, a não ser que pelo menos um dele seja bruxo.

O que?

O Jeremy é filho de um bruxo.

Mas espera um pouco. Se um dos pais dele é bruxo, e foi morto antes que ele nascesse, então o pai dele foi provávelmente morto por Voldemort e seus comensais.

Ele não deve ter sido chamado para Hogwarts.

Então quem será o pai dele?

É isso o que me intriga Temos que investigar sobre alguns bruxos que morreram naquela época.

Dumbledore deve saber!

Não, é melhor não contar para ninguém.

Uma valsa começou e os dois começaram a dançar. Harry fechou os olhos. Todas as suas preocupações voltaram de umaa só vez a sua mente. Sentia-se sufocado, atolado em um poço profundo sem nenhuma escapatótia. Iria afogar se não tivesse ajuda. Iria morrer por causa de Draco. Hermione tinha a cabeça escorada em seu peito e sentiu a respiração de Harry em seu ouvido.

Você quer conversar?

Harry, eu entendo se você não quiser tocar neste assunto!

Eu quero. Ou irei explodir!

Você tem certeza?

Tenho. Tá bem, vamos nos assentar. Ali.

Hermione andou de mãos dadas com Harry até uma mesa vazia. Ela se assentou em seu lado e ficou olhando para ele.

Começou no dia... disto.

Ele levantou o braço direito.

Eu acordei. O Malfoy estava me abraçando. Eu achei que tiha bebido demais e ficado om alguma garota, então eu fui beijá-la, mas quando cabou e eu abri os olhos, era ele. Aí eu rolei e caí nos cacos de vidro.

Porque eles estavam lá?

Eu não sei, só... estavam. Ele foi me ver na mesma tarde e aconteceu denovo. E denovo no outro dia. Então não aconteceu nada durante duas semanas. O Draco foi aparecer denovo. Aí ele me disse...

Hermione segurou sua mão, ele levantou os olhos para ver as pessoas que dançavam.

Me disse que gostava de mim. Aí eu fuji. E a gente começou a namorar. Eu e você

Hermione segurou o rosto do menino para que ele a encarasse.

Você tem certeza que não quer isso, Harry?

Claro! Ele é um Malfoy!

Não é só por isso que você está fujindo dele!

Hermione, você está falando igual a ele. E não! Não é só por isso! Eu o odeio.

Hermione viu que Draco vinha atrás de Harry.

Você tem certeza disso, Harry?

Sim.

Hermione segurou o rosto de Harry e o beijou, justo na ora em que Draco iria lhe dirigir a palavra. Ele chutou a cadeira que estava atrás de Harry e saiu. Desta vez vira que foi ela quem o beijou. Ou eles estavam mesmo namorando ou ela estava apaixonada mesmo pelo Harry. Não acreditava na hipotese dela tê-lo visto e beijado o Harry para o fazer ciúmes. Harry era tímido demais para contar a verdade a alguém. Então ela também gostava dele? Ok, seria uma boa batalha. Harry ouviu o barulho da cadeira cair e olhou para trás. Draco se afastava furioso. Ele voltou a olhar Hermione.

Obrigado.

Não há de quê. Espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

Eu sei, mas agora tenho que ir ao banheiro. Com licença.

Harry se levantou e andou depressa até a cabana. Ao voltar do banheiro andando pelo vazio corredor, viu a imagem de Draco aparecer na porta da cabana. O medo voltou ao garoto e ele virou-se para pegar a porta dos fundos. Draco o seguiu.

Harry...

É Potter pra você!

O que você pensa que está fazendo?

O que VOCÊ pensa que está fazendo!

Eu não estou fazendo nada de mais! Eu só quero conversar!

Ótimo! Pegue alguém por aí e converse. Mas fique longe de mim!

Harry saiu batendo a porta, mas Draco ainda o seguia. Resolveu andar mais rápido pelo lado de fora da cabana.

Harry, pára!

EU-JÁ-DISSE-QUE-PRA-VOCÊ-É-**POTTER!**

Draco parou. Desta vez foi ele que ficou com medo. Precisava agir rápido.

Vai repetir a história da sua vida, Potter?

Harry parou e se virou para trás. Já estava quase na descida do gramado.

O que quer dizer?

Você sabe o que eu quero dizer, Harry!

Não, Malfoy. Não sei.

Vai fazer como o seu pai? Se casar com uma sangue-ruim, ter um filhinho e ser morto na mão de um assassino profissional?

Este assassino profissional não existe mais!

Mas e se alguém... por raiva e vingança... resolver ser a sua continuação?

Harry o olhou com nojo. Agora estava ficando com raiva.

Você não faria isso, Malfoy!

É? Como sabe que não?

Eu não sei. Mas eu te conheço.

O rosto de Draco estva sendo coberto pela escuridão, mas mesmo assim, tinha uma parte que saía das sombras.

Se me conhecesse o bastante saberia do que sou capaz, Potter!

Harry ouviu a voz de Drao tremer. Ele sorriu e ruzou os braços.

Você não vai fazer isso!

Ah, é? E porque não?

Harry foi se aproximando do garoto.

Porque você não tem coragem! – agora eles estava m muito próximos. A menos de um passo um do outro. Harr ouvia a respiração rápida e receosa de Draco. – Você não consegue.

Experimente se casar e ter um filho com a Granger! Experimênte!

Você não é um assasino, Malfoy.

Draco estava com medo. Vira os olhos de Harry se encherem de fúria pouco antes dele se aproximar. Não queria brigar com ele agora, mas se ele começasse, a dor seria bem maior em Draco.

Eu matei meu pai! É um começo!

Seu pai era um assassino. Você foi um herói.

**NÃO SOU COMO VOCÊ, POTTER!**

E esta é a sua raiva, não é? Não ser como eu. Não saber se controlar. Você nunca soube se controlar! Eu não me esqueci daquela noite na parada do onibus!

E você se controla? Me diga, Harry...

Potter.

Me diga, você se controla?

Acredito que mais que você.

Quem tem controle não foge, Potter! E você foge o tempo todo.

Agora o medo em Draco crescera de verdade. Tinha conseguido tirar Harry do sério. Teriam que brigar naquela mesma hora. Draco não queria bater. Harry também não, mas Draco estava pedindo. O que ele faria agora? Todo o rumo dependia dele neste momento. Mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: ele daria a última palavra. E seria agora.

É, realmente você está pedindo uma atitude descontrolada! E se você quer agora, Malfoy, eu te darei agora.

Com muito dor dentro de si mesmo, Draco cerrou os pulsos. Sentiu a mão de Harry puxando suaa gravata e logo depois os lábios quentes do garoto enontrarem os seus. Draco se assustou. Relaxou os pulsos e os lábios. Agarrou Harry pela cintura e começou a beijá-lo de uma forma tãocarinhosa quanto qualquer outra. Queria deixar aquela noite na memória de harry. Ele iria sentir saudades, e imploraria a Draco para mais daquilo. Harry se sentiu realizado. Não soltara a gravata de Draco. Com o pulso ruim, ele agarrou a nuca de Draco com força. A dor que veio em seu pulso foi forte e intensa, mas Harry não queria saber de dor agora. Não agora. Draco deu um passo para trás puxando Harry, e seu corpo encostou a parede da cabana. Harry parou de beijar Draco. A cena de Hermione sozinha em uma mesa latejou em sua mente. Ele se abaixou até assentar no chão. Nãoestava nem um pouco arrependido do que fizera. Ele não namorava de verdade, então não existia traição.Draco escorregou e se assentou na sua frente.

Ela não está sozinha. Ainda tem dois garotos desputando por ela.

Harry olhou para Draco. Ia apenas a curva de seu corpo. Draco ajoelhou-se de frente a Harry e o abraçou.

Ela não está sozinha... e você também não.

**N/A: **Depois de muitos dias sem ânimo para escrever, eu volto à tona. E que ótimo capítulo eu consegui criar... Eu adorei este capítulo. Muita coisa boa aconteceu, mas aguardem o próximo. Espero fazer uma coisa bem melhor... Por favor, revisem. Estou adorando escrever pra vocês, mas quero retorno, hein. Beijos.

**ANiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: **Já vi que você vai virar fã daqui. E se virar, eu quero review seu em todos os capítulos, ok? Olha a responsabilidade! Espere apenas um segundo e você verá o que pode acontecer...

**Aline Potter: **Oh, que pena que não deu certo com você. Não tenha pressa. Um dia você encontra a pessoa ideal. Eu estou quase lá. Não sei. Agora é com ele. Calma, moça. Harry e Mione tem seus motivos... No neopets tá tudo certo. Por enquanto tenho cinco, mas eu tava precisando mesmo é de curar meu uni que tá com a língua inchada. Se puder me ajudar eu agradeço. Beijos.

**o.O Fabi Chan O.o: **Preguiça é algo muito mal. Muito feio, tenho que parar com isso. E voce nem se atreva a ter preguiça de postar um review, ok? Que bom que você está gostando... Se tiver alguma sujestão para a melhora, estamos aí...


	8. Capítulo VIII

Capítulo VIII – A Noite Inesquecível 

Harry concordou com Draco em seus pensamentos. Hermione tinha Rony e Jeremy disputando por ela. Sentiu o beijo de Draco tocar seu pescoço. Passou a mão pelos cabelos de Draco e começou a acariciá-los. Recostou sua cabeça no ombro do garoto e fechou os olhos. Draco chegou para trás e encarou Harry.

Por favor, não faz mais isso comigo. Eu realmente gosto de você. Por favor... me deixa fazer parte dos teus sonhos!

Harry se ajoelhou de frente a Draco também e passou a mão carinhosamente pelo seu rosto.

Você já faz. Eu não queria que fizesse, mas faz. Tenho sonhos com você todas as noites. E é por isso que eu fujo. Eu queria parar de fugir, mas você não sai dos meus pensamentos.

Harry segurou-se nos ombros de Draco, e devagar, foi deitando-se em cima dele. Draco começou a beijar os lábios de Harry. Draco passeava suas mãos pelas costas de Harry, que segurava o rosto de Draco. Harry beijava Draco com pressa e com saudade. Sentou-se em cima de Draco e retirou o próprio terno. Afrouxou também a gravata e voltou a beijar Draco. Um calor subiu por todo o corpo de Harry. Ele arrancou os botões da camisa de Draco, abrindo-a e passando os braços por dentro da camisa. Draco tirou sua gravata e se levantou um pouco para tirar o terno também, ficando com a camisa aberta. Ele abriu a camisa de Harry , sentou-se e começou a beijar o peito de Harry. De um intervalo a outro, ele soltava algumas palavras.

Você... tem certeza?

Não. Mas se você não parar eu não terei tempo pra te impedir.

Mas e se... você se arrepender?

Eu vou me arrepender depois, mas eu vou gostar.

Harry cravou os dedos nas costas de Draco. Draco beijava seu pescoço dando pequenos puxões. Draco levou as mãos às calças de Harry e abriu, levando abaixo logo em seguida. Recostou-se no chão e fez a mesma coisa com as próprias calças. Harry fez um impulso que o fez cair para o lado. Harry se virou de costas.

Se não for agora, não será nunca mais.

Mas e se...

Eu confio em você. Até a hora em que isso acabar, então vai.

Está bem. Se doer, você me fala.

Draco começou devagar, acelerando depois de adaptar a si mesmo e a Harry. Ele aproveitou aqueles momentos como um dos únicos e últimos de sua vida. Depois do término, eles descansaram. Harry esperou um pouco e vestiu novamente as calças. Draco fez o mesmo. Harry se virou para o lado de Draco, que o abraçou. Harry deu um profundo suspiro.

Eu tenho que ir.

Não... por favor. Fique.

É melhor que você me esqueça. Isso não poderá continuar.

Porque? Você não gostou?

Isto não vem ao caso! Eu preciso ir. Amanhã eu tenho que ir embora e preciso dormir.

Eu não me importo que durmas aqui.

Harry riu.

Tudo bem. Eu fico esta noite, mas depois você me esquece, está bem?

Eu tentarei. Mas eu nunca te esquecerei de verdade.

Harry se aconchegou nos braços de Draco e não demorou a dormir. Draco sentiu o vento bater em suas costas. Puxou um dos ternos que estavam ali perto e cobriu os dois.

A noite passou tão rapidamente, que quando os primeiros raios solares chegaram aos olhos de Harry, ele achava que tinha acabado de dormir. Assentou rapidamente, o que fez com que Draco acordasse também.

Hã? Que foi?

Já amanheceu! Temos que ir antes que os carros cheguem!

Carros? Você vai de carro? Porque não aparata?

O Jeremy vai comigo. Eu tenho que ir agora!

Harry vestiu logo a camisa e jogou o terno com a gravata nos ombros. Draco tinha vestido a camisa também. Harry já ia sair correndo quando sentiu seu braço ser segurado. Ele encarou Draco.

Me larga!  
Quando nos veremos denovo?

Num impulso, Harry se livrou da mão de Draco.

Eu te avisei, me esquece! Não podemos mais nos ver. Não podemos ser amigos! Por favor, me deixe em paz!

Eu não posso te esquecer!

Isso não me importa! Eu não quero estragar a minha vida. Tenho certeza que você não quer estragar a sua!

Draco soltou o braço de Harry, que se afastou enquanto o olhava. Agora Harry conseguido. Conseguira magoar aos dois. Balançou a cabeça para esquecer tudo aquilo enquanto entrava na cabana. O quarto estava vazio quando ele entrou. Pegou as malas, já prontas de trás da cama. Sentou-se na cama e começou a pensar. Estava triste, mas conhecia Draco e com certeza se decepcionaria com ele. Harry se sentiu podre pelo que havia feito. Não deveria ter feito aquilo. Ele havia desonrado a seu nme. Mas o mais absurdo foi que ele havia gostado. Por Deus, será que Harry era gay?Ele se rendera totalmente. Mas ele não iria cair novamente. Jurou para si mesmo nunca mais fazer isso. Levantou-se com raiva de si mesmo e se dirigiu para o banheiro, onde tomou um rápido banho para se livrar do odor que emanava de seu corpo. Lembrou-se da vez em que Draco se declarara ao sair. Vestiu logo as roupas para correr ao quarto e ficar ali, sozinho. Mas não tinha jeito. Lembrou-se de Draco ao chegar no quarto também. Ficou com raiva do garoto por ele não sair de seus pensamentos, mas quando Rony entrou pelo quarto todo suado e com a camisa aberta seus pensamentos foram para longe de Draco. Rony o encarou furioso. Harry se levantou, encarando com a mesma intensidade.

Qual é o seu problema? Deixar a Hermione a noite inteira sozinha não foi uma atitude respeitável!

Harry se lembrou de Hermione. Onde ela estaria?

Cadê a Mione?

Ah! Agora existe Mione, não é? Que tipo de namorado você é?

Eu perguntei onde está a Mione, nossa vida pessoal não lhe interessa!

A Mione não quer saber de você e se eu fosse você ficava longe dela! – Rony apontando o dedo para Harry, que tentou dar um tapa na mão de Rony, mas ele tirou antes que Harry conseguisse.

Quem disse?

Eu disse! A Mione não é mais sua namorada!

É? E acredito que um grande bosta como você possa comandar a vida dela?

Quem você pensa que está chamando de bosta?

O Roniquinho da mamãe... monitorzinho.. ah, que orgulho!

Rony levantou o pulso, mas ao ver Harry fazer o mesmo ele abaixou.

Nunca mais diga isso!

O quê? O Roniquinho da mamãe tem vergonha, é?

Rony, que já estava vermelho, chegou a ficar roxo de raiva. Os punhos pareciam não caber em si de tanta vontade de encostar com força no nariz de Harry.

Sabe o que acho, Potter? – perguntou com ignorância – Estas sumidas que você dá são muito estranhas. Talvez esteja tendo aulas de ignorância com o Malfoy!  
Harry pegou Rony pela gola da camisa e o encostou de costas na porta. Rony gemeu baixinho de medo ao ver o pulso de Harry apontado para seu rosto.

Atreva-se a contar a alguém e eu te mato. Eu esqueço todos os anos de amizade e juro que quebro você todo! Até onde você sabe?

Eu disse que você só pode estar tendo aulas de ignorância com ele! Não vejo motivo para me matar! Ou talvez você queira ser o novo Você-Sabe-Quem e não quer que ninguém saiba!

Harry soltou Rony dando um empurrão no garoto.

Você está realmente muito estranho. E eu estava errado. Você está ignorante demais para ter aprendido com o Malfoy.

Rony saiu quase correndo do quarto, batendo a porta ao passar. Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos. Ele tinha que se controlar. Pegou as malas e levou até o lado de fora da cabana. Olhou por toda a extensão do acampamento. As montanhas, o lago, o estábulo. Estava feliz de ir embora. Estava sendo prisioneiro de si mesmo naquele lugar. Sentiu um braço percorrer seus ombros. Hermione também olhava pelo lugar.

Foi legal enquanto durou, mas eu estou feliz em ir embora.

Me desculpe por te-la deixado sozinha na festa.

Ele te pegou denovo e você não conseguiu negar?

Como você pode saber de tudo?

Eu conheço você - Hermione sorria. – Você gosta dele!

Não! Foi só um impulso!

Agora foi, mas na hora eu duvido que tenha sido.

Eu não me lembro de ter gostado. Você está feliz. Por onde esteve toda a noite?

Por aí... Não se preocupe. Eu não estava sozinha.

Rony!  
Como você pode saber de tudo?

Ele estava muito estranho esta manhã. Queria brigar comigo por ter te deixado sozinha.

Foi, é? Ele parecia estranho?

Muito. Achava que eu estava te traindo. Mione... tecnicamente... você me traiu?

Bem, tecnicamente sim. Mas você me traiu também.

Então vamos esquecer tudo isso e fingir que nada aconteceu!

Eles riram e se abraçaram.

Espero que você faça a coisa certa, Harry.

Eu também espero que você seja muito feliz, Mione.

Você acha que é bom a gente dar um tempo nessa história?

Bem, a gente poderia forjar uma briga, mas depois que a gente for embora. Malfoy ainda está em cima de mim.

Como quiser. Vamos tomar o café da manhã?

Claro, estou faminto.

Por todos os cantos dos corredores andavam garotos morrendo de dor de cabeça, ou garotas de outros acampamentos e gente com muita, mas muita raiva. Depois do café os carros começaram a chegar, uns com pessoas e outros sendo dirigidos por magia. Maioria dos bruxos foram embora aparatando. Harry iria de carro e aproveitaria para levar Jeremy. Hermione seria buscada pelos pais. Rony já havia aparatado a muito tempo e Draco seguia Harry por todos os cantos sem ser percebido. Os pais de Hermione estavam em um grande e confortável carro azul marinho. A garota correu puxando Harry pela mão quando os viu. Harry saiu tropeçando e rolando pelo gramado. O Sr. E a Sra. Granger eram boas pessoas. Jovens, bonitos e muito simpáticos, ficaram rindo até se cansarem com a história de Harry e Hermione, claro, tirando Draco da história. O senhor Granger disse com toda a sinceridade que eles não combinavam. Depois que Hermione os apresentou a Jeremy foi que eles perceberam o porque de toda a história. Jeremy não parava de olhar vermelho para arry e Hermione. Quando os seus olhos encontravam os olhares dois pais de Hermione ele começava a tossir e a olhar para outro lado. Hermione prometeu aparecer em uma semana para morar com Harry. Jeremy e Harry estavam colocando as malas no carro de Harry. Harry era o último do acampamento de bruxos. Uma voz o fez sobressaltar-se.

Precisamos conversar, Potter!

Jeremy ficou observando o jeito com que Draco e Harry se olhavam. Ficou com medo de chegar perto do loiro, então inventtou a história idiota de ir buscar mais malas.

O que você quer? Eu disse pra me esquecer!

E eu disse que não consigo!

Olha, Malfoy! Fique longe de mim! Eu não quero que você fique me seguindo por todos os lugares, não quero ter mais nada com você e não quero ser nem seu inimigo!

Eu quero saber o porque! Porque eu te afeto tanto, Potter? Porque você tem medo de mim?

Ainda pergunta, Malfoy? Olha para o seu nome! Olhe para o meu! Eu tenho que honrar o meu nome!

É por isso? Você me julga por causa da porcaria de um nome? Não seja por isso! Nos casamos e eu me torno um Potter!

Eu não me importo que você seja um homem, nem que você goste de mim e nem que mude seu nome, para Potter ou para Weasley! A gente NÃO deve ficar junto!

Mas eu não apenas gosto de você, Potter! Será que não dá pra perceber que eu te amo?

Harry se sobressaltou. Realmente, agora ele conseguira afetá-lo. Harry ficou olhando para Draco. Ele estava olhando o grande esforço que Draco tinha sobre si mesmo para dizer aquilo. Apenas aquilo. Nunca ninguém dissera a Harry que o amava. Draco estava prestes a chorar. Harry o abraçou antes que ele pudesse se despencar em seus braços. Não conseguia ver ninguém chorar na sua frente.

Talvez eu também te ame.

Draco se afastou dos braços de Harry. Seus olhos estavam tão vermelhos, que Harry pensou estar com uma criança ao colo. Ambos se aproximaram devagar, até que seus lábios se encostassem. Harry sentiu as lágrimas de Draco passarem para o seu rosto, enquanto ele era envolvido pelos braços do garoto. Os dois se beijaram por um longo tempo, se envolvendo em um beijo triste, que Harry sentiu poder ser o último. Harry se livrou dos lábios de Draco e o abraçou. Quando abriu os olhos e olhou na direção do acampamento de Jeremy, percebeu que o garoto o observava da porta de lá. Se separou do loiro com a cabeça abaixada.

Eu preciso ir.

Draco pareceu perceber o que havia acontecido e olhou para o pequeno menino. Harry foi até o porta-malas e o fechou, entrando no carro e o ligando. Olhou para Draco, que tinha secado os olhos. Draco se contorcia por dentro para não chorar.

Podemos nos ver em uma semana?

Eu não quero mais me encontrar com você, Draco.

Draco sorriu.

Ótimo, eu te acho.

Harry acelerou o carro e deu a volta para ir em direção a Jeremy. O pequeno menino entrou em silêncio no carro, assentando-se ao lado de Harry. Ele encarava curioso o retrovisor, e quase deu um pulo com a cena que viu depois.

**N/A: **Ah, como é bom deixar o capítulo acabar em um mistério... Eu acho que vocês estão super curiosos com o que o Jeremy viu, mas não é tão difícil de se adivinhar. Vamos, pensem um pouco, mas deixem um reviewzinho enquanto pensam, porque vai adiantar muita coisa, inclusive o próximo capítulo. Não quero ver menos de três reviews no próximo capítulo, hein? Beijos a vocês e não se esqueçam dos reviews.

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe**Ahá... vejo que consegui meu objetivo e te enchi de curiosidade! Mas fica calma, você vai saber de tudo. Depois. Beijos.

**Mel Deep Dark: **Oi... É, você talvez tenha razão. Mas nessa fase da vida de Harry Hermione será muito importante. Talvez eu tenha estragado tudo, mas talvez seja melhor assim. Beijos.


	9. Capítulo IX

Capítulo IX – O seu nome 

Harry também se assustou com o pulo de Jeremy. Enquanto ligava o carro, olhava o menino boquiaberto embranquecer.

Jeremy, tá tudo bem?

T-tá...

Você parece meio... assustado. Tá todo branco!

Eu não acredito que seja...

Seja o que?

Jeremy mexia os olhos de um lado para o outro e sussurrava baixinho. Depois de uns dez minutos, ele pareceu se acalmar e voltar ao normal.

Você gosta dele?

O que?

Eu achei que fossem inimigos!

Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Jeremy.

E Hermione? Me desculpe, Harry mas eu terei que contar a ela!

Ela sabe.

O que? Como assim ela sabe que você beija outro garoto e não faz nada?

Olha, Jeremy. Eu tive uma péssima noite, estou cansado demais e não quero falar sobre isso. Num momento mais oportuno eu lhe explicarei tudo.

Eu quero saber agora!

**E EU QUERO ATIRAR ESTE CARRO NO MAIOR ABISMO QUE EU ENCONTRAR! ENTÃO EU ACHO MELHOR NÃO ME DEIXAR NERVOSO!**

Jeremy cruzou os braços e se calou. Ficou olhando pela janela por um período de mais ou menos meia hora, até estourar.

Ele é um bruxo, não é?

Harry deu uma freada tão grande que sua testa teria arrancado o vidro do carro, se não fosse o cinto.

Bruxo?

Você não sabe? Existem bruxos sim, Harry! E Malfoy é um deles. Eu o vi desaparecer no ar, ou seja, ele desaparatou. Se reparasse mais um pouquinho nas coisas perceberia que seu namoradinho é um bruxo.

Harry agarrou Jeremy pela gola da camisa.

Me respeite, seu idiota! Se eu fosse você antes de se meter na minha vida teria uma conversinha com o Weasley! Pergunte a ele porque ele tem medo de mim! E você conhecerá o fim do grande Lord Voldemort!

Jeremy ficou branco e boquiabriu-se denovo. Harry o soltou empurrando e começou a dirigir denovo. Agora passavam por um grande deserto. Jeremy não parava de encarar Harry, mais branco do que nunca. Harry se incomodou com o olhar amedrontado do garoto e começou a encará-lo também.

Se estiver com algum probleminha, pode descer do carro.

V-vo-você matou V-Voldemort-t?

Sim, fui eu! E se eu o matei porque eu não mataria um imenso trouxa como você?

Você tam-também é um br-bruxo?

Se você reparasse mais um pouquinho perceberia que não só eu, mas Hermione, Weasley, Simas, Neville, Padma... e o Malfoy também.

V-vo-vo-você é Harry P-Potter!

Puxa, mas que novidade! Estou imensamente feliz em descobrir minha identidade! Obrigado por refrescar minha memória. Eu lhe serei eternamente grato... – Harry falava como se fizesse um discurso político. Estava com muita raiva de Jeremy agora e com muita vontade de partir seu pescoço. Para sua sorte, o garoto ficou calado. Branco, mas calado. Durante uma longa e tranqüila hora Harry se acalmou, e Jeremy nada falou, até que o silêncio foi finalmente quebrado.

Harry James Potter.

Ah, não! Vai começar denovo? Sim, este é o meu nome e porque você tanto quer saber sobre ele? Por acaso é um colecionador de nomes importantes?

James Potter.

O que tem o meu pai a ver com o assunto.

Só Harry Potter poderia, algum dia, matar Voldemort.

E...

Voldemort matou meu pai.

Eu cheguei a esta conclusão durante o baila, mas agora me diz, o que isso tem a ver?

Jeremy parecia querer sorrir, mas de repente, uma lembrança veio a sua mente. Ele ficou um tempo calado.

Vai me contar ou não o que quer com meu nome?

Só se me contar o que é este assunto sobre você, Hermione e Malfoy.

Isso não é da sua conta!  
Ah, é sim! Me conta, ou eu espalho para todo o mundo que o poderoso Harry POTTER namora um MALFOY!

A raiva de Harry cresceu denovo. Desta vez mais do que nunca. Ele começou a contar até dez, e depois foi vencido pelo cansaço.

Malfoy e eu sempre fomos inimigos.

Disso eu sei!

Desde que nos conhecemos em Hogwarts.

Dá pra ir direto ao assunto?

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar furioso, mas o menino ficou firme.

Na noite em que eu cortei o pulso... e foi por sua culpa que eu cortei o pulso! Você não tinha nada que roubar as roupas dele!

Dá pra dizer o que tem a ver?

Eu estava na casa da piscina, e onde ele se escondeu? Lá! Então precisamos dormir na mesma cama! E ele só de suga. Eu te odeio por isso, Jeremy! A propósito, ainda não sei seu sobrenome!

É a vez de você explicar tudo!

Harry respirou fundo, tomou fôlego e então continuou.

A gente se beijou sem perceber. Para mim era um sonho. Eu achava que estava com uma mulher. Aí quando eu vi que era ele, eu comecei a rolar e caí em cima dos cacos de vidro.

Harry olhou para o pulso enfaixado e encarou Jeremy furiosamente denovo.

Foi então que ele começou a me perseguir. Onde eu estava, ele estava. Até a noite em que você BEIJOU Hermione!

Jeremy ficou completamente vermelho.

Ela te disse?

Sim. Draco tinha me beijado também. Então resolvemos fingir um namoro para nos livrarmos de vocês.

Então era tudo mentira? Mas porque Hermione queria fugir de mim?

Isso é você quem tem que descobrir!

Porque Mione ficou sozinha esta noite?

Eu estava com Malfoy. E ela não ficou sozinha.

Jeremy ficou roxo de raiva.

Weasley!

Agora é a sua vez de explicar tudo!

Eu estou cansado. Podemos parar um pouco?

Não antes de você me contar tudo!

Então está bem, mas antes eu vou dormir. Se parar, me avise, está bem?

Jeremy se virou para o lado. Harry ficou furioso por ter sido enganado tão facilmente, mas também ficou aliviado. O garoto estava lhe dando nos nervos.

Harry ficou feliz por Jeremy tê-lo deixado sozinho. Os pensamentos vinham como turbilhões em sua mente. A dor de cabeça estava quase estourando todos os miolos de Harry. E é obvio que todos estes turbilhões giravam em volta de Draco. Harry estava morrendo de tristeza. O rosto de Draco cheio de lágrimas era a cena mais dolorosa que ele poderia ver em todos os anos de sua vida. O cenário que mudava à medida que Harry se aproximava da cidade não era nem percebido por Harry. Draco estava em todos os cartazes da estrada. Os pensamentos de Harry só se dissiparam quando Jeremy se espreguiçou e abriu os olhos.

Vai falar agora ou precisa de mais um tempo?

Não, é melhor não adiar!

Ah... que ótimo que concorda comigo!

Bem, a situação é meio delicada, Harry.

Estou esperando.

E longa...

Temos quarenta minutos antes de chegar.

Bem, então você deduziu que Voldemort matou meu pai...

E daí?

Ele também tentou matar meu irmão.

Você tem um irmão é?

É. E ele ainda seguiu meu outro pai por todos os anos para calar a boca dele.

E o que eu tenho a ver com isso.

Voldemort matou o seu pai também.

Que novidade...

O meu outro pai, Luc, teve um caso com um bruxo.

Taí outra parte que eu já sei.

Tiveram esse caso por um ano. Até matarem meu pai.

E o que meu nome tem a ver com isso?

Você ainda não sabe meu sobrenome. Foi o que me disse, não foi?

Se me contasse, aí sim, seria uma grande novidade para mim.

Tudo bem, mas é melhor você parar o carro antes de saber.

Eu sei dirigir, e para a sua segurança, conta logo!

Tudo bem. Mas antes vou me agarrar aqui.

Jeremy se segurou como pôde no banco.

Você vai falar, ou quer uma ajudinha.

Não, eu vou falar.

**Então fala!**

O meu nome é Jeremy Potter Voalderuch.

A freada que Harry deu desta vez foi maior que a outra. O carro começou a rodar junto com seus pensamentos e quase atingiu um poste. Harry ficou olhando com um olhar aparentemente calmo para frente. Agora sim, sua cabeça poderia explodir. Os pensamentos envolviam sua cabeça como se ela estivesse sendo embrulhada em camadas e camadas de papel. Harry virou o rosto para Jeremy.

Potter?

É.

Eu não sabia que meu pai tinha um irmão.

deixe de ser tolo, Harry! Ele não tinha!

Então você quer dizer que o meu pai traiu minha mãe com um homem durante um ano?

É. Eu também não acho isso justo, mas é a verdade!

Harry ligou o carro com raiva.

Você só pode estar de brincadeira.

Você acha que eu brincaria com um assunto sério desses?

Eu não sei. Este é o problema! Eu não acredito em você.

Você tem a escolha de acreditar ou não! Mas vamos lá em casa para você ver o meu pai. Ele tem fotos daquela época! E além disso você é a cara do meu pai James!

Então porque você não disse antes?

Eu não sei! Eu devia estar meio entorpecido!

Você quer dizer que é meu irmão?

Exatamente!

Desculpe, Jeremy, eu posso ter uma vida muito complicada e frustrante, mas aí já é demais.

Então vamos lá em casa! Meu pai lhe explicará tudo!

Eu não quero ir lá.

Faça um feitiço e chegaremos lá em um segundo. Anda, você quer ou não saber a verdade sobre o nosso pai?

Está bem. – de repente o carro estava em um estacionamento. – Eu não quero conversar com seu pai. Eu só quero as fotos. Traga-as aqui e depois eu irei embora.

Jeremy saiu correndo do carro. Era só o que faltava. Realmente, Harry merecia! Com tanto problema pra se preocupar e Jeremy o dava mais um. Harry desceu do carro batendo a porta com a maior força que conseguiu. Ele tentou se controlar, mas estava com tanta raiva que não podia. Chutou o pneu do carro, querendo mesmo era destroça-lo inteiro. Escorou-se no carro respirando fundo, até ver Jeremy apontar no elevador. Harry viu que ele estava acompanhado.

**N/A: **Olá! Aha, aposto que vocês gostaram dos últimos capítulos, né? Fala a verdade, eu me superei ou não me superei? Hã? Ah, estou muito feliz pelo número de reviews, obrigada mesmo, e continuem mandando, tá? Amo todos vocês, beijos, tchau.

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe**Ah, eu sabia que você ia ficar curiosa... E sim, a partir de agora, pretendo escrever só slash. Beijos.

**Mel Deep Dark: **Eu imagino o tamanho da sua curiosidade. Pena do Draco? Ah, então se eu fosse você eu nem lia os próximos capítulos. É bom saber que você gostou tanto assim da fic. Tchau, beijos.

**Baby Potter: **Ah, obrigada, reviews enormes são sempre bem vindos...

Sério? Eu estou tão melhor assim? Obrigada! E pode deixar que eu vou cobrar mesmo, viu? Quero você sempre aqui. E eu não estou fazendo ninguém sofrer, tá! A culpa é do Harry, que é orgulhoso. Beijos, Nan.

**Aline Potter: **Desculpa? Você some por dias e vem com desculpas? Se você não fosse uma grande amiga do peito eu não desculpava de jeito nenhum! Dá um soco na cara dele e sai gargalhando (Oh, dó...). Mas homensa são mesmo complicados, e se um dia eu entender um deles, ah, eu serei feliz. Que bom que você gostou! Minha felicidade é te fazer feliz... vê se aparece sábado. Beijos, tchau.

**Ashley Potter Malfoy: **Obrgada pelos parabéns, mas eu não posso te falar se terá gravidez ou não. Não tem graça, né? Mas, continue aqui. Beijos.


	10. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X – Uma semana depois**

Eu disse que só iria ver as fotos!

Desculpe, Harry. Ele insistiu.

Harry encarou o homem, que o encarava também. Ele era loiro de olhos verdes, tinha os cabelos lisos penteados para o lado... o que Harry tinha de parecido com James Jeremy tinha de parecido com o seu pai.

Harry Potter...

O Jeremy já me disse que este é o meu nome.

O homem sorriu.

Você herdou a ironia de James. Sim, e a beleza também.

Harry fechou a cara e olhou para Jeremy.

Onde estão as fotos?

Jeremy lhe entregou um grande álbum. Harry viu que tudo o que Jeremy lhe havia dito era a pura verdade. Seu pai e o pai de Jeremy estavam juntos nas fotos, abraçados ou se beijando. Harry não olhou muito. Fechou o álbum e o entregou a Jeremy. Ele voltou a olhar para o homem.

Meu nome é Luc.

Eu sei.

Entendo a sua raiva. Jimmy deve ter te atormentado durante toda a viajem.

Você nem imagina o quanto.

Jimmy é um bom garoto, mas quando quer arrancar a verdade de alguém ele incomoda demais. Eu sei por experiência própria. Ele herdou isso de James.

Legal.

Você é a cara do James. Exceto...

Nos olhos... eu tenho os olhos de minha mãe. Pode adiantar, ok? Eu ouvi isso a vida inteira!

Imagino. Harry, Jimmy me disse que você está tendo um caso com um garoto.

Harry lançou o pior olhar que ele poderia ter lançado a Jeremy. O garoto se escondeu atrás do pai e abaixou a cabeça.

EU. NÃO. ESTOU. TENDO. UM. CASO. COM. **NINGUÉM! E É BOM FICAR LONGE DA MINHA VIDA, OU VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER, JEREMY!**

Por favor, Harry, acalme-se. Eu disse a ele para parar de se intrometer na vida das pessoas, e teremos uma longa conversa quando entrarmos, mas antes eu quero ter uma conversa com você sobre isso. Podemos?

Harry olhava fuzilantemente para Jeremy, depois olhou para Luc, tentando se acalmar.

Entra, Jimmy.

Mas pai...

Agora.

O menino saiu pisando forte. Luc olhou para ele até que ele entrasse no elevador. Depois voltou-se para Harry.

Eu entendo seu nervosismo. Intrometeram-se na minha vida e na de James naquela época. Nós queríamos matar a todos. Se você der uma bela surra no Jimmy eu não me importarei. Mas agora, eu quero que me diga a verdade.

E porque?

Harry, eu tenho que tomar conta de você agora. Você está sozinho no mundo e não está mais em Hogwarts para se proteger.

Eu não preciso que você assuma essa responsabilidade! Voldemort morreu. Eu não corro mais riscos!

mas você não tem ninguém que lhe dê conselhos, ainda mais sobre seu namoro.

Eu já ouvi muito que se conselho fosse bom, as pessoas não davam, vendiam. E eu não estou namorando.

Mas eu tenho que te perguntar. Harry, me desculpe a indiscrição, mas eu tenho que perguntar isso. Você dormiu com este rapaz?

O que? Claro que não! Mas que pergunta idiota! Era isso que você queria perguntar?

Harry, o Jimmy nasceu do James.

O que quer dizer?

Alguns bruxos podem ter filhos, e com isso, seus descendentes também podem.

Então eu posso ter um filho?  
Pode! Me diga a verdade, Harry, você dormiu com esse garoto?

Me desculpe, mas eu não acredito em nada disso.

E num estalo, Harry desapareceu. Se jogou no sofá de sua casa após aparar. Se não estivesse com tanta raiva teria dado uma profunda gargalhada bem na cara de Luc. Como poderia um homem ter filhos, sem que a mulher percebesse sua barriga crescer? Resolveu se levantar e tomar um remédio. Estava com raiva e não queria ver ninguém. Foi até a cozinha e preparou para si um chá calmante. Se pudesse ficar a vida inteira sem ver Jeremy ainda seria pouco. Depois do chá, Harry resolveu se deitar e tentar dormir. Sim, porque estava com tanta dor de cabeça que achava pouco provável que pudesse dormir.

Harry se levantou e resolveu tomar um banho. Hermione disse que chegaria durante a manhã Seu quarto já estava vazio, pronto para ser ocupado por suas coisas. Finalmente, Harry tinha conseguido relaxar um pouco. Esquecera todos os seus problemas nessa fase que passara sozinho. Jeremy não estava nem pintado em sua mente, o fato de estar esperando um filho fora totalmente superado e sem contar na alegria que estava por Hermione chegar hoje. Ela o acalmava, com certeza poderia contar todos os seus problemas a ela. Harry já estava terminando o seu banho, quando a campainha tocou. Será que Hermione esquecera que Harry já tinha lhe dado a chave? Ela também poderia aparatar lá de uma vez. Harry se enrolou na toalha. A campainha tocava de segundo em segundo.

Já vou! Espere um pouco!

Harry abriu a porta e quase soltou a toalha de susto. Draco lhe lançou um doce sorriso ao ver o modo em que Harry estava vestido.

Olá.

Draco, o que está fazendo aqui?

Nos encontraríamos em uma semana, lembra?

Draco, eu não confirmei nada!

Não confirmou, mas eu sei que você queria! – Draco olhou de um lado para o outro. – Não vai me convidar para entrar?

Harry saiu de frente da porta e Draco entrou, fechando a porta ao passar.

Tudo bem, se você insiste. Fica aí! Eu vou me vestir e já volto.

Pra mim você está ótimo. – Draco sorriu maliciosamente e Harry fez uma pequena careta. Ele se vestiu rápido e voltou para a sala, se assentando ao lado de Draco.

O que você quer?

Te ver.

Eu já disse que é melhor que nós não nos vejamos mais!

Uai, p-porque... eu sei lá o porque!

Viu, você acabou de declarar que podemos nos ver.

Draco, não é assim!

Ora, é assim sim! Eu venho aqui, te vejo... você vai na minha casa, me vê. Não vejo nenhuma dificuldade nisso!

Não, é? Mas eu vejo. Já até imagino a primeira página do Profeta Diário: Potter & Malfoy! Será que este casamento dará certo?

Eu nunca falei nada sobre casamento! Você é que está imaginando coisas!

Harry ficou vermelho e olhou para o chão.

Mas se você quiser tanto esse casamento, eu me caso com você!

Harry olhou para Draco, que sorria para ele.

Eu só dei um exemplo, Draco!

Ah, sei. Um exemplo da sua imaginação?

Ah, quer saber, Draco! Você está me confundindo. Vá embora porque daqui a pouco a Hermione está chegando e eu não quero que ela te veja aqui! – Harry se levantou e puxou Draco pela mão. Draco se levantou e o agarrou pela cintura.

Quer dizer que eu te deixo confuso?

Draco, é melhor você me soltar.

Draco olhou nos olhos de Harry. O garoto se debatia lerdamente para se livrar dos braços do loiro.

Diga-me, Harry! Eu te deixo confuso.

Muito, Draco. Mas agora eu acho melhor você me soltar e ir embora!

Eu não quero!

É, e eu também não!

Tá vendo? Você também não quer que eu vá.

Não, eu não quero é que você me agarre assim!

Hummm... então como você quer que eu te agarre?

Eu não quero que você me agarre!  
Ah, então você quer me agarrar? Harry! Eu não sabia que você era tão avançado...

Harry ficou vermelho de raiva, de vergonha e de vontade de rir.

Escuta, se não tem nada melhor pra fazer aqui al´m de acabar com a minha paciência eu prefiro que você vá!

Eu tenho sim coisas melhores pra fazer. E você não perdeu sua paciência a toa.

Draco avançou para cima de Harry, deitando-o em cima do sofá e o beijando enlouquecidamente. Harry agarrou Draco pelo pescoço. Algo dentro de si o pedia para não fazer isso, mas ele não podia se livrar de um sentimento que era tão bom. Draco fez com que Harry se deitasse por inteiro no sofá, e os dois ficaram ali, se beijando e se acariciando por algum tempo. Depois de se cansarem de tanto ficarem se beijando, Draco se deitou em cima de Harry, que acariciava suas costas.

Se você queria me enlouquecer, conseguiu, Draco.

Você conseguiu fazer isso comigo primeiro.

Foi involuntário.

É... eu preciso agradecer à Granger.

Mas porque exatamente você veio aqui? E como conseguiu meu endereço?

Eu nem sei. Sai procurando quem tivesse seu endereço como um louco. E eu vim aqui para te ver, e...

Eu sabia. Tem mais alguma coisa nessa história toda!

E você faz parte dela.

Harry deu um grande suspiro, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava Draco mais forte contra o seu peito.

O que você quer?

Não quero nada. O ministério é quem me quer.

O ministério te quer?

Eles querem que eu vá para a América. Trabalhar no ministério de lá. Mas eu não quero ir.

E porque não?

Draco se ergueu para olhar para Harry

Porque não? Harry, você ainda pergunta? Eu quero ficar com você. Aqui!

Não, você não pode ficar. Você sabe o quanto é difícil para o ministério da América nos contratar. Lá você vai ganhar bem mais!

Mas eu não terei nada. Porque você é tudo o que eu tenho. Eu quero que você me diga, Harry. Você quer que eu vá, ou não?

Harry olhou para aqueles olhos cinzas que o perfuravam a alma. O olhar de Draco era tão profundo e sincero que podia transformar e transtornar toda a mente de Harry. Aquele olhar o hipnotizava e confundia. Ele queria dizer a mentira. Queria dizer para Draco ir embora, nunca mais olhar para ele e que ele era ainda o seu maior inimigo. Mas o olhar de Draco, aquele olhar, não o deixava mentir. Não o deixava pensar e muito menos o deixava viver.

Me diz, Harry. Você quer que eu vá?

Harry abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes. A voz tinha se acovardado e o deixado sozinho agora. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu recuperá-la, ela saiu fraca e tremida.

Q-quando você vai?

Ainda tenho alguns minutos. Mas tudo depende de você.

Harry abaixou a cabeça. Seus olhos ardia como pimenta. Agora ele era apenas um covarde medroso. Não se atrevia a olhar nos olhos de Draco. Suas mãos começaram a tremer quando ele se preparou para falar.

Eu quero que você vá. – ele fechou os olhos e as lágrimas começaram a cair. Draco viu uma lágrima molhar o chão, e a vontade de chorar foi em seu coração. Ele se aproximou de Harry e o abraçou. Harry se escorou no peito de Draco. Aquela maciez foi capaz de fazê-lo sonhar. Draco envolveu Harry totalmente em seus braço e encontrou seus lábios. O gosto salgado das lágrimas de Harry temperavam o beijo dos dois. Draco sentiu o corpo de Harry pesar em seus braços e o beijo ser interrompido.

Harry, você está bem?

Eu... estou meio... fraco.

Eu vou te levar pro seu quarto, fica tranqüilo.

Draco se levantou e o pegou em seus braços, levando-o à porta em que o viu entrar quando este foi se vestir. Tinha uma grande cama de casal. Draco o deitou na cama. Harry esfregou a cabeça com a mão para aliviar a dor que latejava em seu cérebro. Draco se assentou ao seu lado e começou a alisar seu cabelo.

Você quer algum remédio?

Não. Eu tô legal. Você deve ir.

Eu não vou com você doente aqui, sozinho. Eu não vou ficar sossegado.

A Hermione já deve estar chegando, pode ir.

Granger. – Draco parou de alisar os cabelos de Harry. – Vocês ainda estão namorando?

E Harry se lembrou que não tinha contado a verdade a Draco. Talvez fosse melhor deixá-lo saber. Ou talvez, se continuasse na mentira ele iria embora.

Hermione e eu somos apenas amigos.

Draco sorriu para si mesmo e se deitou ao lado de Harry, dando a volta pela cama.

A quanto tempo você está com essa tontura?

Eu só me senti mal. Estou bem.

Eu não vou me tranqüilizar enquanto não souber o que você te.

É a primeira vez que eu tenho isso. Fique tranqüilo, eu estou bem.

Tem certeza que é a primeira vez?

Tenho, eu estou bem.

Harry correu seu braço em volta da cintura de Harry e começou a beijar seu pescoço.

Você não tem que ir agora?

Ainda tenho algum tempo.

Não quero que se atrase. Por favor, Draco, para com isso!

Draco fez um shhh para Harry enquanto segurava seu rosto carinhosamente, virando-o para si e o beijando novamente. Harry se sentiu bem melhor. O cansaço se acabou por completo e ele teve vontade de voar. Draco sentiu que deveria ficar, cuidar de Harry e fazê-lo feliz. Acariciava o rosto de Harry, que sentia como se nada o pudesse incomodar. Draco se separou dos lábios de Harry e olhou nos seus olhos.

Eu vou ficar e cuidar de você.

Draco, eu já estou bem! Você deve ir. Todo o seu futuro está lá.

Não, Harry. Todo o meu futuro está em você! É tão difícil perceber isso?

Se você quer mesmo que a gente fique juntos, precisa pensar. Se adotarmos uma criança ela vai precisar de comida, remédio e brinquedos. Quem vai dar isso a ela?

Draco sorriu maliciosamente.

Você quer que a gente adote uma criança?

Não, não foi isso que eu disse. Eu disse SE ficarmos juntos.

Então podemos ficar juntos?

Talvez, mas agora não. Agora você deve ir, trabalhar, e por favor, Draco, tenta me esquecer. Será melhor pra você.

O melhor pra mim é você. Mas tudo bem. Se você quer que eu te sustente, eu vou e te sustentarei.

Harry deu um tapa no braço de Draco, o que fez o garoto rir.

Eu não preciso que ninguém me sustente! Tenho um bom cargo de apanhador no Blewn'z Wizard e ainda tem a proposta para auror no ministério!

Você reparou que nem me bater com força mais você consegue? Sabe o que é isso? AMOR!

Draco sorria para Harry, que fechou a cara.

Se quiser eu quebro o seu nariz agora.

Draco voltou a beijar Harry, mas neste minuto, ouviram alguém mexer na porta. Os dois se separaram rapidamente, e Draco se levantou de um salto.

Eu não poderei voltar nos seis primeiros meses, mas eu te escrevo. E nunca Harry, nunca se esqueça que eu te amo.

As palavras entraram na alma de Harry, que viu Draco sumir mandando um beijo no ar e sorrindo para ele.

**N/A: **Oh, como o amor é lindo... mas receber reviews é mais lindo ainda. Vocês sabem o quanto isso me agrada, não sabem? Ento mandem reviews! O que estão esperando? Façam a autora feliz e se felicitem com a vinda mais rápida do capítulo onze! Andem! Antes que eu me aborreça.

**aniannka: **É, eu consegui te surpreender, né? Claro que eu vou explicar, mas deixa o Harry querer explicações primeiro. Até que sua idéia do Draco e da Padma não é má, mas eu tenho uma melhor. Ou eu acho que é melhor, né? Vamos ver o que vai acontecer, né? Beijos.

**o.O Fabi Chan O.o. : **Está bem, eu te perdoo, mas não se distraia mais, está bem? Eu vou te deixar o mais curiosa possível, e só vou revelar o segredo no final (risada perversa). Beijos

**Mel Deep Dark: **Hummm... duplo sentido... saquei.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI: Enxergando a Verdade 

Harry continuou ali, deitado sem saber de nada. Sem saber o que fazer, sem saber onde estava e quem era. Olhava para o imenso nada a sua frente que o convidava a fazer parte dele. A confusão em sua cabeça era enorme, e ele pensava em Draco. Só pensava em Draco. Não tinha coragem, disposição e nem vontade de pensar em outra coisa. Ainda estava muito cansado e lutava internamente para se manter acordado. Draco o amava e se sentia feliz com a possibilidade de se casarem e terem um filho. É, isso era uma mudança e tanto! E por falar em filho, a raiva de Harry cresceu novamente. A conversa com aquelas pessoas, sejam elas quem fosse voltou à sua memória. Mas pensando bem, se o pai de Harry tivesse realmente gerado Jeremy, segundo Luc, ele poderia ter um filho também. Será que poderia mesmo? Talvez procurasse o Saint Mungus para confirmar toda essa história. Talvez. Era a palavra que mais passeava em sua mente. Sentiu-se fraco novamente. A cabeça rodou e ele teria caído, se não estivesse deitado. Hermione apareceu à porta do quarto.

Harry, eu... o que foi? Porque você está aí deitado?

Não me sinto bem. Estou um pouco tonto.

Eu vou fazer um chá e te dar um remédio. Espere aqui, Harry, eu já volto.

Harry sentiu uma forte azia, sua boca se encheu de água e o estômago queimou. Com muito esforço, ele reclinou a cabeça para fora da cama no último segundo. O vômito subiu até sua boca bem quando ele conseguiu tirar a cabeça da cama.Harry vomitou muito durante algum tempo, e quando terminou, a garganta ardendo e o horrível gosto na boca, ele rolou para o lado. Agora não poderia mais segurar o cansaço. Escorregou da cama, caindo perto de seu vômito. Hermione chegou na porta do quarto e viu a cena. O chá foi logo ao chão enquanto ela se esforçava em acordar Harry. Tentou levantá-lo para o colocar na cama, mas o garoto era pesado e ela não tinha forças para erguê-lo. Coisas passavam pela mente de Harry. Coisas negras e obscuras. Harry estava perdido. Perdido em sua mente. Alguém precisava salvá-lo. E foi por isso que ele fechou os olhos, e viu Draco. Draco estava à sua frente, pronto para salvá-lo.

Harry acordou. Já era noite. Ele estava deitado na cama novamente. Sua cabeça doía mais. Resolveu se levantar. A sala estava escura e vazia, mas vinha uma luz da cozinha. Harry resolveu seguir a luz, quase cego de dor. Na mesa, Hermione estava sentada de frente a Jeremy.

Harry! – Hermione se levantou ao vê-lo. Jeremy fez o mesmo.

O que ele está fazendo aqui? – Harry acenou para Jeremy com a cabeça.

Por favor, Harry. Pare de brigar! Ele só veio ajudar.

Ajudar ou inventar mais mentiras sobre a minha família?

Mas é verdade!

Harry, eu vi as fotos. Ele me contou tudo. Eu entendo sua raiva, se fosse eu também ficaria assim. Mas pense, Harry! Como ele poderia saber de tanta coisa?

Eu não sei, e nem quero saber! Eu não quero que ele venha aqui para espionar a minha vida!

Eu não quero espionar sua vida, Harry! Hermione me chamou para te ajudar.

Eu pareço precisar de ajuda? – Harry se assentou ao lado de Hermione e deitou a cabeça na mesa. – Ai!

Desde quando você está doente, Harry? – perguntou Hermione.

Desde hoje. Eu estou... AI... bem.

Não o parece. – desta vez foi Jeremy quem falou.

Não? Estou muito bem disposto e posso te mostrar o que é estar mal agora mesmo.

Harry, você quer parar com isso? Jeremy só quer ajudar.

Oh, obrigado! Você quer que eu lhe conte o que estou sentindo agora?Mas o seu pai não ficará mais curioso por causa da sua demora?

Harry, você está exagerando! – Hermione falava com uma voz serena e calma.

Eu não quero conversar agora, está bem?

Respeitaremos a sua vontade, quando nos disse o que está sentindo. – Jeremy tinha até medo de falar, mas o rosto de Harry expressava tanta dor que ele teve pena.

Tudo bem! Eu digo. Estou sentindo uma enorme vontade de te bater.

Harry assim não vai dar pra conversar! – Hermione continuava calma.

É? Eu disse que não queria conversar, não disse?

Mas nós estamos preocupados com você, Harry.

Fiquem tranqüilos, eu pretendo morrer logo.

Jeremy se levantou.

Eu tenho que ir. Mas eu e meu pai convidamos vocês para um almoço lá em casa amanhã. Eu devo saber que o Harry não irá querer ir, mas eu aviso que você vai perder a excelente rabada do meu pai.

Harry correu até o banheiro e vomitou novamente. Hermione e Jeremy correram atrás do garoto, que não parava de vomitar. Hermione se ajoelhou para segurá-lo pelas costas.

Jeremy, evite falar de comida na frente dele.

Desculpe. Eu não sabia que estava tão grave. Acho melhor eu ir embora.

Está bem. Quando o Harry ficar mais calmo eu te chamo.

Tá tchau.

Harry parou de vomitar e se assentou no chão. A cabeça baixa por causa da tontura, e um auto controle enorme para não vomitar denovo.

Você está cansado, não é?

Estou. Eu quero ficar quieto na minha cama, sem ninguém pra me incomodar.

Tudo bem. Eu já estou com sono, mesmo.

Mas você não me incomoda.

Hermione tentou sorrir, mas a preocupação estava pesando em sua cabeça. Ela levantou Harry e o levou até sua cama.

A minha vontade de conversar não chegou ainda, mas se quiser conversar eu me esforço – Harry se assentou recostado na cabeceira da cama.

Eu não quero saber muita coisa. Eu estou apenas preocupada com o seu mal estar.

Acredite, eu estou bem. – Harry mantinha os olhos fechados. Sua cabeça doía muito e parecia latejar lá dentro.

Não parece. A propósito. Hoje quando cheguei ouvi você conversar. Alguém esteve aqui.

Harry corou. Abriu os olhos de repente e começou a olhar para todos os cantos impulsivamente.Abriu e fechou a boca algumas. Procurava palavras não sabia onde.

Eu.. é... sim – ou... não, bem... na verdade...

Sim ou não, Harry.

Bem... é, talvez.

Talvez?

Bem... esteve alguém aqui, sim. Mas foi por pouco tempo.

Eu sabia que o Malfoy tinha vindo aqui. Só não entendo o motivo do seu transtorno.

Harry olhou para ela confuso e logo abaixou a cabeça.

Como você soube?

Bem, eu sabia que era uma voz masculina e um bruxo, porque sumiu de repente. A julgar pelo modo que você ficou quando eu comecei a falar, eu presumi que era ele.

Ah...

Você quer conversar sobre isso?

Harry tomou um forte rubor no rosto e começou a falar mais alto, demonstrando sua evidente raiva.

Conversar o que? O que ele fez aqui? Fique tranqüila ele não voltará. Está trabalhando no ministério americano e não poderá mais voltar! E se quer saber eu estou muito feliz por isso e não quero essa maldita almofada nas minhas costas!

Ele puxou com raiva a almofada de atrás de suas costas e a jogou com a maior força que pôde.

Harry, eu não quero te obrigar a falar. Só perguntei se queria conversar sobre isso.

Não, eu não quero. Obrigado!

Você está triste porque ele vai embora, não é?

Eu não estou triste por porcaria nenhuma! Eu estou desanimado e doente!

Harry, até quando você vai esconder que ama o Draco?

Eu? Amo ele? Desde quando?

Desde aquela noite em que vocês dois ficaram trancados sozinhos.

Por sua culpa e culpa daquele moleque idiota. Por Merlin! Tantos garotos no mundo e eu deveria ser irmão logo daquele!

O Jeremy é legal, Harry.

Não, o Jeremy não é legal. Ele é um idiota e eu quero matá-lo.

Ele veio me ajudar, Harry.

Ah, mas ele ficou horas me atormentando e fazendo uma chantagem atrás da outra.

Porque ele queria descobrir sobre você.

Não adianta o que você diga sobre aquele verme infantil! Eu não quero nem que você pense nele perto de mim!

Tudo bem. Se você quer, eu não toco mais no assunto.

Como você soube que Draco iria embora?

No Ministério não mudam de assunto. Ele vai para a América, não é? Ele te disse onde exatamente na América?

Não. Só disse... América.

Você gosta dele, não é, Harry?

Qual o tamanho da importância disso? – Harry olhava para o teto e fazia um movimento com as mãos

Eu só quero saber, Harry. Não precisa ser grosso!

Não estou sendo grosso! Isso realmente não interessa a você!

Talvez eu deva dormir, Harry. Desse jeito não dá pra conversar.

Harry cruzou os braços e olhou para a parede ao seu lado. A janela estava aberta e ele sentia frio, mas não estava nem percebendo, pois sua cabeça estava muito quente.

Talvez... talvez eu... talvez eu não queira gostar.

Hermione continuou com a mesma expressão serena e calma no rosto. Ao contrário do que Harry pensava, ela não riu, nem começou a gritar que era um Potter e um Malfoy. Harry olhou para ela e ela fez um pequeno, quase imperceptível gesto com a sobrancelha.

Não vai dar conselhos que eu já estou cansado de saber, porque já martelam minha cabeça ha tempos?

Não. Isso é totalmente normal para mim. Conheço vários casais masculinos por aí. E você também conhece.

Isso não é problema. Se você não percebeu, ele é um Malfoy!

E daí?

Alô-ôô... Eu sou um Potter!

Mas antes de tudo você é um ser humano! Tem direito de sentir amor por quem quiser.

Mas o que a comunidade bruxa vai falar? Você acha que isso ajuda?

Atrapalha porque você quer! Como você disse, o que me importa se você ama ou não o Draco?

Harry acalmou as sobrancelhas. Abraçou as pernas e encostou o queixo no joelho. Foi então que ele percebera que fizera tudo errado. Levantou-se e foi em direção ao guarda-roupa.

Vai atrás dele?

Agora não. Preciso fazer alguma coisa antes.

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram e seu queixo caiu. A porta se abriu e Luc se assustou ao ver Harry na porta. Ele gaguejou um pouco, antes de dizer:

Harry?

Se o seu filhinho estiver aí eu vou embora.

Não, entre! Ele já foi dormir. – Luc abriu a porta e deu um espaço para Harry passar. O garoto entrou e s virou para trás. Não reparou na sala de tamanho médio em que estava. Virou-se para encarar Luc, que acabava de fechar a porta. Ele andou até Harry e apontou uma confortável poltrona ao lado da lareira vazia.

Sente-se, por favor...

Harry obedeceu e Luc se assentou no sofá ao lado de Harry.

Como descobriu meu apartamento? Você só conhecia o estacionamento!  
Desculpe, mas eu estou aqui para perguntar, e não o contrário.

Sei... desculpe. O que quer perguntar.

Desculpe se fui mal educado. Estou um pouco nervoso hoje.

Acredito que seja por causa de Jeremy.

Principalmente.

Eu pedi que ele não fosse, mas quando ele quer, ele faz.

Conheço bem aquele... garoto. Deve estar se perguntando o que faço aqui.

Não. Eu sabia que você viria. Até me pareceu rápido.

Sim. Minha cabeça está para explodir com tantas dúvidas.

Eu sei o que está sentindo. Tenha certeza que James também se sentiu assim.

O que mais me intriga é o porque do meu pai ter traído minha mãe.

James e eu éramos amigos de infância. Nós namorávamos aos nove anos, mas se acabou quando ele foi para Hogwarts. Depois que ele se formou, a gente se encontrou algumas vezes. E numa noite, bebemos demais. Foi aí que Jeremy foi concebido.

E ele largou minha mãe?

De jeito nenhum! James nunca largaria Lily! A gente se encontrava, mas como amigos. Nem eu, nem ele queríamos nos envolver.

Se meu pai amava minha mãe, então porque se rendeu a você naquela noite?

Porque eu insisti. Ele se manteu firme até o último momento.

Mas como ele pode ter engravidado sem que minha mãe percebesse?

Ele disse que estava com uma doença. Isso explicaria os vômitos e desmaios. Quanto à barriga, nos homens ela não cresce.

Tá, e como o Jeremy saiu?

Cirurgia. É o único meio.

Harry escorou os braços nas pernas e olhou para o tapete. Então era isso? Bem, não era tão mal. Afinal, seu pai amava sua mãe e a mais ninguém.

Harry, se importa de responder uma pergunta minha?

Harry olhou para ele e levantou rapidamente as sobrancelhas.

Você, e este garoto que o Jeremy comentou... vocês tiveram relações sexuais?

Harry olhou para o chão novamente e após algum tempo acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

E há quanto tempo foi isso?

No dia de voltar do acampamento.

E... você tem se sentido mal ultimamente?

Bem, eu me senti mal hoje, mas é normal.

Não, Harry. Não é normal. Você pode estar esperando um filho deste garoto.

Não, não foi nada... olha, eu tenho que ir. Não me sinto muito bem.

Harry, você é fértil como o seu pai. As chances de você estar esperando um filho são enormes! Toma cuidado, essa gravidez é muito delicada! E você deve ficar o mais perto do pai deste garoto o possível.

Espere aí, se eu estou mesmo esperando um filho eu já sou o pai! E eu realmente preciso ir.

E num estalo, Harry desaparatou.

**N/A: **Gente, desculpa a demora. Eu não estou muito bem de saúde e conseqüentemente não estou bem nos estudos. Isso influenciam muito na escrita. Estou superfeliz pelo número de reviews. Muito obrigada mesmo! E continuem mandando, porque eu amei cada um deles... Beijos...

**aniannka: **Você é muito nervosinha... rsrsrs. Aposto que vai adorar o próximo capítulo, que não vai demorar nada a vir.

**Rei Owan:** Calma, não é bem assim não... eu não sou o gênio da lâmpada, mas prometo colocar o próximo capítulo assim que eu voltar.

**Bru Black:** É, você está mesmo meio sumida, mas o que eu posso falar? Eu também estou! Um lugar onde o sol não alcança? Hummm... pensaremos nisso.

**Nostalgi Camp:** Ah, então espere o próximo capítulo, onde algo poderá acontecer.

**Baby Potter:** O Harry? Mamãe? Ora, ele não gostou muito do novo cargo, mas promete que será um ótimo pai. E escreve aí seu msn que eu te adiciono sim. O ff tá implicando com a minha cara.

**o.O. Fabi – chan O.o.:** Calma, o lance da América foi proposital. Eu sei que existem tres, por isso, não se preocupe porque não irá se repetir, ok?

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe**Tem certeza que não quer ver? Ah, então não sou eu que sou louca!

**Christine Waters:** Ah, que review enorme e lindo! Quero mais dele. Aposto que vais adorar o próximo capítulo. Vc tem uma fic? Eu não li ainda. Mas lembre-se da música: "Não se reprima... não se reprima...".

Christine Waters? Eu já vi esse nome em algum lugar. Teria sido em um filme?

**Ashley Potter Malfoy:** Ai que fofo... Obrigada, e continue aqui, ok? Quero ver seus reviews mais vezes.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII – Reencontro 

O tempo passava. Harry já tinha descoberto e aceitado a idéia de carregar uma criança em seu ventre. À medida que este bebê crescia em seu ventre, trazendo enjôos, desmaios e desejos, Harry sentia mais a falta de Draco. Hermione e ele procuravam todo o tempo por pistas de onde ele poderia estar. Harry estava furioso, pois o Ministério não cedia informações de funcionários que trabalham em outros países, a não ser que eles cometam um crime. Outro fator que matava Harry de raiva era o caso de Draco não ter escrito uma mísera coruja. Ele prometera, e assim Harry poderia achá-lo sem problemas. Quatro meses se passaram, sem que nada Harry pudesse saber sobre o "segundo pai de seu filho". Harry e Hermione tinham saído para comer alguma coisa e tentar livrar Harry da depressão que devorava suas entranhas. As ruas estavam bem iluminadas e movimentadas no centro de Londres. A cabeça de Harry voava enquanto Hermione conversava o caminho inteiro alguma coisa sobre "O Novo Armamento dos Aurores". Eles iam atravessar uma grande avenida neste momento. Alguns carros passavam em alta velocidade, mas sempre havia um tempo para passar. Harry andava tão detraído, que se uma manada de elefantes pintados de amarelo berrante e com letreiros luminosos em suas imensas bundas, ele seria pisoteado. Por isso, ele nem percebeu quando dois garotos que conversavam animadamente passou por eles, mas um estalo o acordou ao ouvir as palavras que saíam de suas bocas e o fez parar:

...Draco Malfoy será despedido do Ministério de USA. Parece que está se distraindo no trabalho.

HARRY! SAI DAÍ!

Os gritos de Hermione que vinham da calçada fez com que Harry olhasse rapidamente para o lado, mas tudo que ele viu, foram dois claros faróis e o agudo som da buzina.

Sentia-se leve e confortável. Engraçado, todos os seus problemas pareciam ter desaparecidos num estalo. Não se sentia mais tão só, e tinha muita disposição, ah, sim... mas algo o incomodava. Um peso sobre sua barriga, que doía muito. Mas era um bom peso. Era quente e macio, e o trazia paz, além de saciar um pouco a dor. Foi recuperando seus sentidos cada vez mais rápido. Não era só sua barriga que recebia aquele peso, mas tinha também sua mão, que estava sendo fortemente segurada. Esforçou-se para abrir os olhos. Deparou-se com um teto verde claro. Olhou ao seu lado. Tinha um grande vidro na parede que dava para um corredor e ao lado uma porta da mesma cor do teto. As paredes eram azul claro. Harry olhou para o peso que tinha em sua barriga. Ele viu um braço saindo debaixo de uma leve camisa de hospital que ele usava, mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi o que, ou melhor, quem estava na outra extremidade do braço. Draco estava sentado em uma poltrona e tinha recostado sua cabeça na cama de Harry. Sua outra mão, segurava a mão de Harry com força. Harry sentiu vontade de chorar. Com o braço livre, acariciou os cabelos de Draco. Seu rosto tão sereno o fazia parecer um anjo que repousa. Draco mexeu as sobrancelhas, apertou os olhou, deu um grande bocejo e levantou a cabeça abrindo os olhos. Sua primeira imagem foi Harry, com aqueles cabelos rebeldes mais rebeldes do que nunca apontando, como uma flecha misturada com relógio que lutou com uma bússola que estava presa em um cactus, para todas as direções fazendo aparecer a cicatriz. Aquela cicatriz que causara tanta dor e confusão em toda a vida de Harry, e principalmente agora. Mas mesmo assim, ele gostava dela. Draco olhou aqueles olhos verdes bem profundamente. Piscou algumas vezes para ver se sonhava, o que fez Harry rir. Draco viu o efeito que tinha causado e sorriu para ele.

Você está melhor?

Estou me sentindo muito leve, mas minha barriga dói muito. Eu não sei o que eu fiz. Talvez eu tenha sido idiota, mas saiba que foi você que me moveu a isso tudo. – a voz de Harry era fraca, baixa e tremida.

Eu?

Eu ouvi alguem falar que você seria mandado embora do ministério dos Estados Unidos, então, eu não vi mais nada.

Bem... se é assim, eu me sinto pior.

Pior?

Eu me sinto mal por ter te deixado, Harry. Eu não deveria ter feito você ficar, e nem deveria ter ido. Eu estava lá, e me esforçava, mas saiba que eu chorava todos os dias, porque você não estava comigo. Se eu pegava um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena, minha mão tremia muito, e eu chorava denovo. Eu nunca soube expressar meus sentimentos num papel, mas desta vez foi bem pior. Hermione me procurou depois de te trazer pro Saint Mungus, e foi aí que eu chorei de verdade. Você estava me procurando todo esse tempo, e eu não tinha coragem nem para aparecer na sua frente. E agora você me diz que parou por minha causa. Harry, olha só quanto estrago eu fiz!

Não! Você não estragou nada! Na verdade, eu me sinto muito melhor agora do que me senti em toda a minha vida. Não dói mais e além de tudo... eu estou com você.

Draco tentou sorrir, mas seus olhos anunciavam m grande choro à espera. Estavam muito vermelhos e inchados. Ele acariciava a cabeça de Harry enquanto o ouvia falar.

Me desculpe por não ter estado ao seu lado, nem ao lado do bebê.

O bebê. Nosso bebê. Eu não pensei em nada, Draco. Só em mim. O bebê está bem?

Draco começou a tremer. Seu queixo tremia mais ainda, e ele se segurava ao máximo para manter-se estável, mas ele não aguentou, e começou a chorar. Um choro muito sentido e soluçado. Aquilo quase matou a Harry de uma vez, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas também. Draco sentia tanta dor dentro de si, que quase gritava por ajuda. Ele falava, mas todas as palavras que saíam de sua boca nunca poderiam ser traduzidas.

Draco... calma. Você... você tá muito nervoso, é... é normal. Me diz o que aconteceu... mas por Deus, não me deixe vê-lo chorar assim denovo.

Draco tinha o rosto abaixado em cima dos braços. Ele tentou parar de chorar e secou os olhos, voltando a encarar Harry. Ele tremeu mais um pouco, depois inspirou fundo, e segurou a mão de Harry.

A... a pancada f-foi forte, Harry. E o bebê n-não aguent-tou. Você tem que fazer uma cirurgia p-para tirar os vest-tígios... e...

As lágrimas de Harry escorreram por seus olhos. Ele acenava afirmativamente com a cabeça. Draco começou a tremer denovo, mas Harry acariciou os seus cabelos.

Draco, você supera isso... você é maior do que isso! Você sempre foi o forte e temido Draco Malfoy, e se quer saber, talvez eu tivesse medo de você. Eu sei, vai demorar, mas o tempo pode curar tudo. Tudo sempre é dor, Draco, e toda a dor vem do desejo de não sentirmos dor. Confia em mim, Draco, você vai ser muito feliz, vai ter filhos lindos e bem comportados, e no fim de tudo, vai se lembrar apenas do acampamento. O acampamento onde eu briguei tanto com você. Sempre terá alguém para rir de suas histórias tristes, mesmo que você não aceite. A humanidade é desumana, e as vezes temos que imitar seu estilo de vida. A gente deixa passar muita coisa, Draco. Eu espero que me perdoe por ter deixado você passar. – Harry chorou controladamente. – algém com mais sorte do que eu um dia verá quem você é antes que possa pensar no amanhã.

Harry, por favor... para...

E essa pessoa um dia poderá sorrir e dizer "Oh... mas que sorte a minha!".

Harry essa pessoa vai ser você, eu sei disso! Mas por favor, para de dizer essas coisas! – Draco corava, mas olhava Harry com toda a atenção.

Não, Draco. Eu não. Por mais que você tenha tentado, eu nao te me mereço. Não depois do que eu fiz. Eu sufoquei tudo que exisia dentro de mim e de você. Principalmente de você. Eu não mereço que você chore por mim. Eu não valho nem a metade diso. Agora você precisa é de alguém que te ame e te entenda. Eu não poderei estar.

Estar?

Draco... eu não posso acreditar que eu fiz tudo que fiz com você só por uma vontade minha. Mas, pelo menos, eu poderei dormir sossegado. Voldemort não pode fazer mais nenhum mal a você e nem a ninguém. Eu deveria me orgulhar disso, a única coisa boa que eu fiz na vida. O mundo está salvo. Eu sempre me irritei por você me chamar de herói, agora este é o único título que eu posso levar comigo. Vou-me embora, Draco. E peço que você nunca mais pense em mim. Você não precisa ficar chorando pelos cantos por alguém que só te fez sofrer. O único jeito é se esquecer de tudo. Isso será fácil... a gente complica coisas tão fúteis. O jeito é ter o pensamento de uma criança, e resolver tudo num passe de mágica. Que a insegurança não te ataque quando errares, e que o seu mísero instante passe a ser o meu maior momento. A gente tem medo de ter medo de ter medo e isso só torna tudo uma grande bola de poeira, mas isso não abafa os nossos problemas. Espero que com você seja diferente. Faça diferente, e faça melhor.

Harry... eu não posso te esquecer! Eu não quero! Você se lembra da aposta que a gente fez no acampamento? Ainda não fez sua parte! Eu peço que faça, Harry.

Diga, então... – Harry suspirou.

Prometa que vai estar sempre comigo, Harry. Prometa que não vai nunca sair de perto de mim. Eu não sou tão forte quanto você pensa, Harry! Eu ainda posso chorar. Eu ainda posso cair e me machucar! Mas com você do meu lado eu saberei por onde andar sem cair! O gosto amargo do teu corpo ficou na minha boca por mais tempo. Mas de amargo, o salgado ficou doce assim que o teu cheiro, forte e lento, fez casa nos meus braços. Leve, forte, cego e tenso, ele me fez saber que ainda era muito e muito pouco. Isso fez da minha força uma confusão. O seu corpo era o meu espelho, e eu soube então, que a sua correnteza não tinha direção. Foi então que eu fiquei mais perdido,e soube que eu precisava de você, Harry. E ainda preciso. Por favor, prometa que estará sempre comigo.

Harry tentou dar um leve sorriso. Seu rosto estava já todo molhado, seus olhos fundo e vermelhos. Ele estava muito branco, mas seu corpo estava quente.

Tudo bem. Isso será fácil. Ok, eu concordo. Serei sua pessoa mas próxima e íntima, e você poderá até, um dia, ter orgulho de mim! Talvez assim você poderia me perdoar algum dia, e eu sei que poderei fazer de você a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. É, é até uma boa idéia... E eu precisava mesmo te pagar aquela dívida.

Um homem entrou no quarto trazendo consigo uma paleta. Draco se levantou enxugando os olhos e deu a volta pela cama, segurando atrás de si a mão de Harry.

Sr. Malfoy... está na hora.

Não... ainda é cedo! Por favor... ele não está preparado!

Senhor Malfoy, tem que ser agora... o médico chegou, e ele não tem outro horário até semana que vem, e é provável que o senhor Potter não resista.

Draco se virou e olhou para Harry. Ele já ia tremer denovo quando Harry segurou sua nuca e colou seus lábios. Draco parou de tremer, mas as lágrimas derramavam de seus olhos. Depois, Harry levou seus lábios ao ouvido de Draco.

Lembre-se da minha promessa. Eu sempre estarei com você. È só ter paciência. Daqui a pouco nós vamos estar juntos denovo.

Draco se levantou, afirmando com a cabeça. Vieram mais dois homens e passaram Harry para uma maca. Colocaram nele uma touca e começaram a levá-lo pelo corredor. Draco ia acompanhando-o, segurando a mão de Harry, até uma porta onde um deles o parou. Draco olhou para Harry denovo, mas ele sorria.

Não tenha medo, Draco. Eu vou voltar.

Os homens recomeçaram a levar Harry. Ele ainda podia ver Draco da porta, e Draco pôde ler em seus lábios "Eu te amo".

**N/A: **Gente, depois de muitas lágrimas, eu consegui terminar este capítulo. Aliás, triste capítulo... muito dramático... eu queria um final sério e com drama. Parece que eu consegui. Mas isso tudo é graças a vocês, obrigada por estarem me acompanhando. Eu gostaria que me acompanhassem também na minha nova fic: Relíquia.

Para a surpresa de todos, estarei postando ela hoje. Peço que mandem o maior número de reviews possível, para que eu saiba se voces gostaram, né? Obrigada, e beijos.

**aniannka: **Bem, eu queria fazer ele ficar bom no início, mas foi ele quem não quis, não é?

**Christine Waters: **Olhando bem, eu já li algumas de suas fics, e gostei muito. Bem, eu acho que vi um filme com a Cameron Diaz onde a personagem dela se chamava Christina Waters. Não sei se era Christine ou Christina, mas era Waters. Acho que é "Tudo pra ficar com ele". Até que é legal, mas não tem muito assunto e é um pouco bobo. Bem, eu espero que continue a me mandar reviews, porque eu gosto deles. E que leia Relíquia, ou então algo de muito ruim vai acontecer a você. ;) Beijos.

**Rei Owan: **Estudos. Isso é um tema polêmico. Espero que vá bem nas provas e que continue a ler aqui. E não desapareça denovo, ok? Beijos.

**Mel Deep Dark: **Tadinho do Harry mesmo. Rezemos para que eles fiquem juntos, não é?

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe****: Loucura? Ah, você me faz rir.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo XIII – A carta de Harry 

"E então descobri que não haveria nada mais nada a se fazer. Em apenas um mês Harry me ensinou muita coisa, pena que eu não aprendi nada. A vida as vezes é engraçada e dá muitas voltas. É preciso saber contornar tudo para se viver direito. Ás vezes eu me pego pensando que tudo não passou de uma experiência. O acampamento serviu, além de tudo, para me fazer crescer. Talvez, com tudo o que aconteceu, eu tenha crescido até demais, mas pelo menos aprendi a aceitar opiniões, ou tudo pode se complicar de um jeito totalmente irreversível. Durante um ano eu me fechei em um casulo e não quis saber do mundo ao meu redor. Foi então que eu descobri que tinha amigos. É, e este foi um outro fator em que o acampamento ajudou. Fazer amigos. Amigos que o Harry me deu. Eu via sua garra e força nos momentos mais difíceis. Por um momento eu me achava pequeno, frágil e vulnerável. Eu nunca tinha sentido medo antes, e até então não sabia o que era chorar. Eu já tinha chorado muitas vezes, mas por motivos fúteis e por emoção, mas eu nunca tinha chorado por dor. Descobri também que a dor é algo horrível e que não sei como Harry suportava. A vida dele foi tão difícil. Pelo menos agora ele está feliz. Hermione me visitou uma semana depois de tudo. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e soluçava bastante. Entregou-me um pergaminho, que segundo ela Harry havia escondido sob um assoalho solto no quarto dele. Era uma carta que ela não teve coragem de abrir. Nos assentamos numa mesa que estava na cozinha e começamos a ler. Hermione chorava o tempo inteiro, enquanto eu lia a carta, com os olhos cobertos por lágrimas."

"Talvez eu goste dele. Talvez não. Disso eu não sei. Mas agora eu estou me matando para encontrá-lo antes que eu enlouqueça. Talvez ele tenha se casado e tido muitos filhos loiros e bonitos. Talvez ele tenha me limpado totalmente de sua cabeça. Provavelmente ele me esqueceu. Mas eu não conseguirei me esquecer dele. Pharys não deixará. Ele nunca me deixa fazer nada. Eu prefiro assim, pelo menos eu sei que ele se preocupa comigo. Uma das pessoas que ainda se preocupa comigo. Claro, tem Mione. Mas só os dois. Os amigos que antes eu tinha, que me faziam rir, que me ajudavam e que queriam me ver bem agora me abandonaram. No momento em que eu mais precisava deles. O momento mais difícil da vida e eu estou sozinho. Até o Rony abriu os olhos para quem Harry Potter pode realmente ser. Um traidor. Ele deve pensar 'puxa, como eu pude viver tanto tempo com o meu maior inimigo?'. Mas eu acho que foi bom enquanto durou. Não sinto raiva do Rony. Eu queria que ele voltasse a ser meu amigo. Por causa dos meus medos eu estou sozinho. Eu me escondi atrás de Hermione. Covarde. Agora, por causa disso estou sem o Rony. E pior do que isso, estou sem ele. Eu o espantei e ele correu. Correu para sempre. Eu não o culpo. Na verdade eu entendo. Eu acho que se um egoísta idiota insistisse em uma mentira para o seu bem estar pessoal e social se negasse aos seus sentimentos e me dissesse tudo que eu o disse, eu não faria outra coisa a não ser fugir de um idiota como esse. O pior é que esse idiota pode vir um dia a se arrepender de tudo. E descobrir que nada daquilo valeu a pena. E agora eu estou aqui, procurando-o como um louco. Ah, tudo seria tão fácil e bom se ele ainda insistisse. Eu juro que não iria esperar que ele falasse novamente. Seria só aparecer novamente na minha frente e ser atacado. Às vezes eu tenho vontade de invadir e arrebentar todo aquele ministério idiota. Eu tenho que descobrir onde ele está antes que algo de ruim aconteça. Eu estou sentindo que algo de ruim irá acontecer. O meu maior medo é que eu não possa revê-lo. Sentir seus lábios quentes e molhados novamente. E pedir perdão também. Se algum dia ele me perdoar, eu sei que serei a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, tentando fazer dele a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. E se eu nunca mais vê-lo, eu desejo que ele seja uma pessoa muito feliz, e que alguém que o mereça faça dele uma pessoa muito amada. Se eu pudesse escolher, preferiria que essa pessoa fosse Hermione. Além de ser linda ela é uma amiga incrível, que sempre me ajuda nos momentos mais difíceis. Ele gostaria dela. Fariam um belo par. E ela até que tem um beijo bem gostoso. Bem, mas eu ainda prefiro o dele. Draco, se algum dia, de algum modo você descobrir isso é porque eu estou lutando contra Voldemort em outro cenário. Saiba que eu sempre te amei, ou pelo menos depois daquela noite. Seja muito feliz e tenha muitos filhos. Mais do que nunca agora é o momento ideal para que você me esqueça. Por favor, cuide de Hermione, e se der tempo, de Pharys também."

"Naquele dia, lendo a carta, para mim e Hermione, no ponto em que ele fala sobre nos casarmos nós paramos e nos entreolhamos. Durante um ano pensamos no assunto no tempo livre em que o choro nos deixava pensar. Harry tinha um desejo e precisávamos cumpri-lo, mesmo que nossa vontade achasse que seria traição e erro. Eu tenho tentado, durante estes quatro anos e um mês, fazer como ele disse. Tenho tentado cuidar de Hermione do melhor jeito possível. E quanto a Pharys... bem eu não tive tempo de conhece-lo. Eu queria tê-lo abraçado, educado e beijado muito. Mas o meu egoísmo não deixou que eu pudesse cuidar de uma criança, educar, brincar e dar muito amor a ela. Eu chorava e me arrependia. Tudo doía em mim, inclusive minha cabeça, que quase ficara sem um único fio de cabelo, por causa das tentativas desesperadas de arrancá-los. Por vezes eu tentei usar um vira-tempo, mas Hermione não deixava. Poderia ser perigoso. Se eu pudesse mudar minha realidade nasceria denovo. A minha vida toda foi um erro. Aliás, toda não. Acho que a única coisa boa que eu fiz foi Spott. Há um oito meses Spott começou a alegrar mais minha vida. Ele me ajuda a suportar todas as pressões e tristezas que tenho vivido até hoje. Hermione e eu damos tudo que ele quer e precisa: muito amor e carinho. O sorriso dele é cativante. Os cabelos castanhos, os olhos verdes e a pele branca e macia. Eu gostaria de saber como seria Pharys. Teria olhos verdes, como os meus e os de Harry, com certeza. Seria loirinho com o cabelo muito liso ou teria os cabelos pretos e rebeldes? Outra criança que surgiu a pouco tempo foi Maryan, filha de Rony. Ele também sentiu a falta de Harry, ou pelo menos finge muito bem. Tornou-se nosso amigo, apesar de tudo. Harry o perdoaria, eu também o perdoei. Tudo o que aconteceu fez com que Harry passasse sua vida para mim. Agora eu tenho os amigos dele e sofro com a sua falta. Depois de entrar pela sala de cirurgia bruxa Harry disse que me amava. Eu nunca me esqueci disso, e nunca me esquecerei. Os medi-bruxos disseram que a camada onde estava o que restou de Pharys grudou no fígado, e que, tentando lançar um feitiço para separarem os dois, o pulmão foi danificado. Harry não conseguiu respirar. Harry não percebeu, mas morreu de sufocamento. A lembrança dele ainda está presente em nossa memória. Não sofremos tanto. Pelo menos sabemos que ele agora está feliz. Todo ano, no mesmo dia ao que Harry morreu Mione e eu o visitamos. No próximo levaremos Spott. Hermione e eu trabalhamos no ministério enquanto Spott e Maryan ficam com Nelly Weasley, mãe de Maryan. Hermione trabalha com o programa de NOM's e NIEM's de Hogwarts e eu me tornei chefe do departamento de saúde. Rony trabalha com trouxas, embora ele não entenda nada deles e se espante cada vez que descobre uma coisa nova assim como quando descobriu o que era um CD. Os pais de Rony moram com Gina, que preferiu ficar com eles a se casar com Blaise Zabini. Os gêmeos continuam com as Geminidades. Percy é zelador de Hogwarts. Gui e Carlinhos se casaram e sumiram pelo mundo. Os Weasley já superaram tudo, assim como Hermione e eu. Todo fim de tarde eu olho para o horizonte, o céu quase escuro e as primeiras estrelas surgindo. Eu me lembro do anoitecer em que tive a última conversa com Harry, onde ele disse que compriria sua promessa. Este era um dos maiores motivos que me faziam chorar. Por três anos eu perdi a fé em tudo, até em Harry. Eu não sabia que precisava de um pouco mais de tempo. Na noite em que Spott nasceu eu senti a mesma dor que senti na última conversa com Harry, onde o frio, a solidão e o desespero me atacaram fortemente, porém foi tudo ao contrário. Pela primeira vez em tres anos eu me senti vivo novamente. Harry tornou-me uma pessoa capaz de viver e amar. Spott me torna uma pessoa mais alegre e amada. Eu assento o meu pequeno bebê em uma almofada na cama e começo a trabalhar ao seu lado todos os dias. Impressiona-me ver que ele não faz nada, nem se mexe. Apenas olha para mim durante todo o tempo. Quando estou triste, ele se arrasta até mim, e deita sua pequena cabecinha no meu peito. Ele não faz isso com Hermione. Com ela ele apenas ri. E ri muito. Mas o que mais me espanta é o fato dele estar me observando sempre. Hermione divide bem o nosso tempo, o que não o faz se sentir sozinho. Spott gosta muito de Maryan, assim como Harry gostava de Rony. Ele ri quando a garota chega, e por algum motivo, os dois começam a sussurrar alguma coisa que ninguém pode nos traduzir. Às vezes ele tenta me dizer coisas. Força para falar, mas não consegue. Ele observa tudo que eu faço, desde quando eu penteio o cabelo, até quando eu trabalho. Sinto a falta dele quando ele sai com Hermione. Falta dos cabelinhos castanho-claro, quase loirinho, a boquinha semi aberta deixando uma gota de baba cair, os olhinhos verdes, um pouco fechadinhos de preguiça, sempre em minha direção. Outro fator interessante que posso mencionar, é que ele só consegue dormir depois que eu lhe der um beijo. Se alguém fala em um tom mais alto comigo ele começa a gritar desaforadamente, agarrando meu pescoço. Quando sinto os olhos dele em cima de mim, eu sinto os olhos de Harry em cima de mim. Eu vejo o Harry sorrir atrás do pequeno bebê que sorri quando eu faço alguma 'palhaçada de pai'. Eu vejo que Harry quer me dizer alguma coisa, quando Spott se ajoelha em meu colo e olha nos meus olhos, mais babando do que falando: Da-dao. Me dá vontade de chorar quando relembro de toda a história, e penso que Harry sempre me amou de verdade, e mesmo depois de sua morte, estar sempre cuidando de mim."

The Fim. :)

**N/A:** Olá... Enfim, o fim. Demorou, mas eu pude fazer um final que combinasse. Eu sei que eu fui má, mas o que posso fazer? A vida continua? Não fiquem tristes por causa do Harry... e nem por causa do Draco. Eu peço desculpas por fazer um fim tão trágico, e uma fic tão pequena. Mas acreditem: as alegrias que faltaram aqui cairão em peso sobre Relíquia. Mandem reviews, para que eu saiba se vocês gostaram do final, e leiam Relíquia. Beijos.

**Ma-Chan2:** Olá... è a primeira vez que te vejo aqui, não é? Leu direto da internet? Porque você não salvou? Que bom que gostou da fic, e continue lendo "Relíquia", acho que você vaigostar. Mais uma coisa: Relíquia é continuação de Ironia do Destino, então, espero que esteja preparada... Beijos.


End file.
